OH!
by Zeeneaya
Summary: Semua tentang Chanyeol selalu berhasil menarik perhatian Baekhyun, mulai dari matanya, senyumnya, kebiasaan bahkan sampai cerita kehidupannya /Chanbaek bahasa semi baku
1. Chapter 1

Bahasa semi baku

. . .

Waktu itu musim gugur, murid kelas duabelas mendadak ramai karena kedatangan anak baru, selain karena waktunya yang lumayan mepet ke ujian kelulusan juga karena desas-desus alasan kenapa si anak baru pindah, katanya sih anak pertukaran pelajar tapi ada juga yang bilang kalau anak itu dikeluarin dari sekolah karena berbuat onar, dari tampangnya sih alasan yang kedua masuk akal juga

Niat awal, Baekhyun gak mau ikutan rame kaya murid lain tapi pas Pak kepala sekolah masuk ke kelasnya sambil ngegandeng si anak baru, Baekhyun jadi penasaran juga. Dia ganteng, tinggi, _cool_ , cocok jadi primadona sekolah kaya di drama-drama yang pernah Baekhyun tonton, kalo Baekhyun gak inget gender mungkin dia udah teriak ' _Halalin aku mas!_ ' dengan tidak tau malunya

"Nama saya Park Chanyeol" ia memperkenalkan diri, suaranya sedikit goyah, mungkin karena gugup

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil, suaranya keren, jadi iri, namanya juga keren

Setelah Chanyeol memperkenalkan diri, Pak kepala sekolah mempersilahkan Chanyeol untuk duduk ditempatnya, satu-satunya bangku kosong ya dibelakang tempat duduk Baekhyun

Ini cuma perasaan Baekhyun aja atau emang Chanyeol dari tadi liatin dia?

Setelah melewati banyak waktu menegangkan karena Chanyeol yang duduk dibelakangnya, akhirnya Baekhyun bisa bernapas lega waktu denger bel istirahat bunyi

"Baek, ke kantin gak?" Kyungsoo bertanya setelah selesai masukin buku pelajarannya ke laci meja

Baekhyun mengangguk "Ayo, soo"

"Baekhyun! Kyungsoo! Tungguin!" Itu Jongdae, suara cemprengnya ga ada yang ngalahin

Mereka bertiga baru aja mau jalan keluar kelas kalo aja Jongdae ga nahan tangan mereka

"Ajak Chanyeol yu, kasian dia sendirian"

Baekhyun menggidikan bahu "Terserah kamu"

Kyungsoo sih manggut aja, selagi nungguin Jongdae yang lagi nyamperin Chanyeol dibangkunya, Baekhyun bingung sendiri mau berdo'a supaya Chanyeol ikut atau suapaya Chanyeol nolak aja, dua-duanya sama-sama ngerugiin. Tapi akhirnya Baekhyun senyum juga pas ternyata Chanyeol setuju sama ajakan Jongdae

Mereka berempat duduk dibangku yang kosong setelah pesan makanan, ga ada yang inisiatif ngajak ngobrol, mungkin karena terlalu laper. Baekhyun itu termasuk orang yang suka ngomong, ga suka kalo sepi kaya gini, jadi dia mikir buat ngebuka obrolan, pas otaknya udah nemu kalimat yang pas, dua pengganggu malah dateng

"Eyooo wassap breh!" Itu Jongin, anak duabelas B

"Liat Luhan gak?" Yang itu Sehun, dia sekelas sama Jongin

Mereka emang lumayan deket sih sama Sehun dan Jongin, bukan cuma karena Jongin yang tau kalo Kyungsoo naksir sama dia, tapi juga karena emang mereka orangnya asik buat diajak temenan

Jongdae nunjuk bangku yang penuh sama adik-adik kelas sepuluh, iya Luhan itu adik kelas mereka. Sehun emang kalo naksir orang itu suka gak kira-kira, anak polos kaya Luhan aja diembat

Jongin natap Chanyeol, ngerasa asing "Anak baru, ya?" Dia nanya sambil nyuruh Baekhyun geseran soalnya mau duduk disamping Kyungsoo, emang suka banget deh dia goadain Kyungsoo

"Gak muat!"

Chanyeol ngangguk "Iya"

"Ohh jadi kamu yang dijadiin bahan gosipan anak-anak, pantes, lumayan sih" Jongin nyengir ramah banget

Chanyeol senyum canggung "Biasa aja" terus dia ketawa, gak kalah canggung

Sehun duduk disebelah Chanyeol "Nama kamu siapa?"

"Park Chanyeol, panggil aja Chanyeol"

Sehun ngangguk "Aku Sehun, terus yang item itu Jongin"

Tiba-tiba sendok udah melayang ke kepala Sehun

"Eksotis, Hun!" Jongin perotes sambil tangannya mulai merayap ke pundak Kyungsoo, untung Kyungsoo sigap, dia langsung nepak tangan Jongin kenceng banget

"Ga pake pegang-pegang berapa sih?!" Nada suaranya sih galak, tapi mukanya malu-malu gitu

Ciyee

Jongin malah ketawa, Kyungsoo kalo udah ngomel-ngomel gitu imut banget -menururt Jongin, iya cuma kata Jongin

Sehun nusuk-nusuk tangan Baekhyun pake jarinya "Baek, tumben banget suaranya ga kedengeran, ada apa gerangan?"

Baekhyun ngegeleng "Ga apa-apa"

Baekhyun sempet ngelirik sebentar kearah Chanyeol yang kebetulan lagi ngeliatin dia. Chanyeol senyum kecil, Baekhyun buang muka, keliatan banget ga sih kalo dia itu lagi gugup?

"Baek, kok mukanya merah? Ga enak badan?" Terkutuklah engkau wahai Kim Jongdae!

Baekhyun lagi-lagi ngegeleng "Engga ko, engga"

Baekhyun selamat karena fokus teman-temannya teralihkan oleh makanan mereka yang lagi disajiin dimeja sama Ibu kantin

"Terimakasih!" Mereka kompak banget kalo soal ngucapin terimakasih ke Ibu kantin yang selalu berjasa karena bisa ngobatin rasa laper mereka dengan masakannya yang super enak

Baekhyun memandang nasi gorengnya seperti itu adalah keajaiban dunia sebelum akhirnya ia santap, matanya ga sengaja ngeliat ke arah Chanyeol -kali in beneran ga sengaja- yang juga lagi mandangin dia sambil menyuap makanannya, Baekhyun hampir tersedak kalo aja dia ga langsung minum, Chanyeol keliatan kaya nahan ketawa terus lanjutin acara makannya

Baekhyun jadi malu sendiri

Tuh kan, Chanyeol itu emang suka ngeliatin dia

. .

Baekhyun bisa aja sih minta dibeliin motor atau mobil ke orangtuanya buat dia pake pulang-pergi ke sekolah, supaya ga ribet nungguin bus yang datengnya suka ga nentu, kaya gini nih, Baekhyun udah hampir nyerah duduk dihalte bus dua jam lamanya dan sang tersangka ga dateng-dateng juga, kalo tau bakal lama dari tadi dia jalan aja, kalo sekarang jalan pasti malem deh sampe rumahnya, Baekhyun jadi kesel sendiri

"Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun mendongak saat mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya "Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol napakin kakinya kepinggiran halte supaya bisa nahan sepedah yang lagi dia taikin "Kok masih disini?"

Mati-matian Baekhyun nahan suaranya supaya ga terdengar semangat karena kehadiran Chanyeol "Iya, busnya telat dateng" sedikit berhasil "Kamu juga kenapa masih disini?

Chanyeol ngangguk, mulutnya ngebentuk huru O, lucu banget "Abis ngelengkapin berkas perpindahan, kamu mau bareng aku aja ga?"

Baekhyun mengerjap

Chanyeol ngajakin pulang bareng?

Ya ampun, rejeki nomplok!

Baekhyun menggeleng malu-malu "Emm, ga usah ah, nanti ngerepotin, lagian rumah aku lumayan jauh dari sini" Baekhyun itu cuma basa basi nolaknya

Chanyeol senyum "Yaudah deh, aku duluan ya!"

Tapi, Chanyeol malah serius nanggepinnya

Padahal Baekhyun berharap Chanyeol nawarin dia sekali lagi, Baekhyun ga bakal nolak, beneran deh

Baekhyun natap Chanyeol yang mulai mengayuh sepedanya dengan tatapan nanar, _ga peka!_ Sampe akhirnya Chanyeol berbelok dan menghilang dari pandangannya

Baekhyun terus menoleh ke arah jalan yang Chanyeol lewati, berharap kalau ia akan kembali dan berkata kalau tadi itu cuma bercanda, tapi sampai busnya datang Chanyeol gak muncul juga, yasudahlah

Satu pelajaran yang Baekhyun dapat hari ini, kalau Chanyeol nawarin sesuatu langsung iyain aja!

.

.

.

Tbc

Muehehehe padahal sweet lies belom ada kabar eh malah nongol bawa yang baru, emang dasar author tidak berfaedah 😂 Sweet lies bakal lanjut kok tenang aja, tinggal di edit tulisannya -tapi ga tau ngeditnya kapan 😂

Kuy di follow (\^.^/)

Wattpad : Nisaaachu

Instagram : nisachu_

Malam ini update jamaah bareng **Azova10** dan **Silvie vienoy** /author panutanque semua ^•^ jangan lupa baca cerita mereka yaa :*


	2. Chapter 2

"Denger-denger si Chanyeol itu tukang buat onar disekolah lamanya"

"Ih masa?"

"Dia ngeroyok temennya 'kan?"

Manggut "Jongdae, Baekhyun sama Kyungsoo mau-mauan ya temenan sama dia"

Telinga Baekhyun mendadak panas denger murid-murid perempuan yang lagi pada ngegosip dipojok kelas, _ga ada kerjaan lain apa selain ngomongin orang?_ Baekhyun niup poninya yang udah hampir nutupin mata

"Ehhh pagi-pagi udah ngegosip aja nih ciwi-ciwi!" Jongdae yang entah muncul dari mana langsung ngebubarin mereka "Udah mau bel cantik, balik ketempat masing-masing!" Bukan karena risih denger omongan mereka tapi karena mereka ngumpul ditempat duduknya, duh! harus disiram air kembang tujuh rupa dulu nih biar sisaan dedemitnya pada minggat

"Rese' kamu Jong!" Salah satu dari mereka nabok muka Jongdae pake buku paket sejarah yang tebelnya ga ketulungan

Jongdae teriak kesakitan "Sial! Kalo ga lupa gender-"

"Apa?!"

Nyali Jongdae menciut "Galak banget" dia cemberut

Baekhyun mati-matian nahan ketawa, gak lama Kyungsoo masuk kelas dengan kedua tangannya yang penuh buku rumus fisika dan matematika, kening Baekhyun mengerut tajam

"Loh Soo, tumben banget?" Baekhyun akhirnya bantuin Kyungsoo karena anak itu keliatannya repot banget

Kyungsoo mencibir "Lupa Baek? Minggu depan 'kan ada ulangan harian fisika sama matematika"

Baekhyun taruh sebagian buku yang dia ambil ke atas meja Kyungsoo "Eh iya? Aku lupa" dia nyengir

Mereka denger suara bel masuk bunyi, Baekhyun buru-buru balik ke tempat duduknya dan baru sadar kalau ternyata Chanyeol belum dateng. Samar-samar dia denger suara ribut diluar kelas, dia berdiri buat mastiin apa yang terjadi lewat jendela dan matanya sedikit membesar waktu ngeliat Chanyeol yang agak acak-acakan lagi diberi petuah sama Pak Choi, kalau Baekhyun gak salah liat di pipi kiri Chanyeol ada luka memar

Baekhyun jadi inget sama apa yang digosipin anak-anak tadi, jangan-jangan emang bener lagi Chanyeol itu tukang onar

"Byun Baekhyun sedang apa kamu?!"

Mati!

Baekhyun gelagapan "Ini Pak lagi bersihin debu, banyak banget!"

. .

Baekhyun ngacungin tangannya ngebuat seluruh pasang mata menatap kearahnya

"Iya Byun Baekhyun, kamu ingin bertanya apa?"

Baekhyun geleng

"Loh terus ngapain kamu ngangkat tangan kalo gamau bertanya?"

Baekhyun jilat bibir bawahnya, keringat mulai mengucur "Aduh anu Pak!"

Pak Choi udah keliatan agak kesel "Anu apa? Kalau ngomong yang jelas!"

"Anu pak, saya mau pipis! Kebelet!" Seisi kelas dibuat geli sama kalimat nyeleneh Baekhyun, udah gitu dia ngomongnya sambil teriak pula

Pak Choi geleng-geleng kepala "Yasudah, sebelum bel istirahat kamu harus sudah kembali ke kelas"

"Siap laksanakan!"

Setelah itu Baekhyun langsung lari keluar kelas, sebodo amat sama yang lain pokonya hasrat kepengen pipisnya harus dilampiasin dulu. Baekhyun belok diujung koridor, masuk kamar mandi tanpa permisi lalu mengunci pintu, karena kebeletnya udah pake banget Baekhyun milih tempat pipis diluar bilik, dia ngegidik waktu semua air seninya keluar dengan hikmat

"Lega" Baekhyun mendesah nikmat, waktu dia mau narik sleting celananya dia denger suara langkah kaki dan-

"Baekhyun"

Eh Baekhyun kaget! Dia teriak waktu ngeliat Chanyeol yang ekspresi mukanya juga ketara banget kalo dia ikutan kaget berdiri didepannya dengan kedua tangan yang megang alat bersih-bersih, Baekhyun masih dalam mode terkejut waktu ngerasa ada angin segar yang berhembus disekitar pahanya, waktu nengok ke bawah Baekhyun teriak lagi, kali ini karena celana (plus celana dalam) nya udah ada diujung kakinya

Baekhyun malu

Baekhyun malu

Baekhyun malu

Dan akhirnya Baekhyun nangis karena terlalu malu

Chanyeol panik waktu liat wajah Baekhyun yang memerah dan bahunya bergetar, dia ngejatuhin semua peralatan keberhisan yang dia pegang terus sedikit mendekat ke Baekhyun

"Baekhyun jangan nangis, ga keliatan kok itunya ketutupan baju seragam" Chanyeol bingung harus gimana, mau bantu benerin celananya takut digampar

Baekhyun nangis makin kenceng, dia tambah malu karena Chanyeol bahas 'itu'nya

Chanyeol gelagapan "Duh gimana ya? Aku keluar deh, kamu benerin dulu celananya, ya?"

Baekhyun ngangguk pelan, setelah itu Chanyeol bergegas pergi keluar kamar mandi, saat Baekhyun yakin Chanyeol udah keluar dan pintu kamar mandi kembali tertutup dia langsung benerin celananya. Baekhyun ga berani keluar kamar mandi setelah itu, waktu bel instirahat bunyi dia baru keluar dan Baekhyun langsung nyesel sama keputusannya karena ngeliat Chanyeol yang berdiri diluar kamar mandi entah dari kapan

Baekhyun ngerasa badannya menciut jadi segede upil Jongin, engga deng boong, itu cuma imajinasi Baekhyun aja

"Em, ga apa-apa 'kan Baek?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan canggung

Baekhyun ngegeleng kecil, matanya ia arahin ke ujung sepatunya karena sama sekali ga berani buat natap Chanyeol

Chanyeol ketawa pelan "Yaudah sana kamu istirahat, aku mau lanjutin hukuman aku dulu"

Baekhyun mendongak dan refleks nanya "Emang kamu ga mau istirahat?"

Kali ini Chanyeol yang ngegeleng sambil senyum lebar, ternyata Baekhyun gak salah liat soal memar diwajah Chanyeol, itu jelas banget dan pasti sakit banget "Kalo belum selesai aku ga boleh istirahat"

Baekhyun jadi ngerasa bersalah, kalo aja tadi dia langsung keluar pasti hukuman Chanyeol udah selesai dari sebelum istirahat

"Udah sana, nanti keburu bel masuk loh" Chanyeol ngedorong bahu Baekhyun buat menjauh dari kamar mandi

Baekhyun menoleh sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya jalan ke kantin, dia ngeliat teman-temannya (termasuk Jongin sama Sehun) udah ngumpul ditempat biasa mereka duduk

"Oy Baek! Kemana aja? Pak Choi marah-marah tadi nanyain kamu ga balik-balik" Jongdae nanya dengan mulut yang penuh roti isi

Baekhyun ngernyit jijik sebelum jawab "Kan aku udah bilang mau ke kamar mandi"

"Lama banget masa?" Kyungsoo ikutan nibrung

Baekhyun menghela napas "Ya terus kalo lama emangnya kenapa?"

Jongin mencibir "Sensi banget, lagi Pms?"

Sehun cuma nyumbang ketawa

Baekhyun ga nanggepin omongan orang sinting didepannya karena tiba-tiba aja pandangannya terfokus sama roti isi yang lagi Jongdae makan, bukan karena Baekhyun kepengen, bukan! Tapi karena tiba-tiba aja dia jadi inget Chanyeol pas liat roti isi itu

"Kenapa sih Baek, mau? Tuh aku punya tiga lagi" Jongdae nyodorin roti isi yang tersimpan rapih didalam plastik transparant "Kalo mau tuh bilang jangan diem aja, kasian nanti babynya ileran loh"

Pengen nabok tapi kasian, kan tadi pagi udah kena hantem buku sejarah

Baekhyun ngerampas plastik yang berisi roti isi milik Jongdae "Nawarin sih, bawa semua yaaa?" Lalu dia kabur "Terimakasih Jongdae que" dan ngasih fly kiss pada sang tersangka yang lagi nganga ditempat

"NAJIS!"

Baekhyun buru-buru lari ke arah kamar mandi tempat Chanyeol dihukum, dia melanin langkahnya waktu udah deket dan kebetulan Chanyeol lagi meras kain pel didepan pintu

Baekhyun nyodorin roti isinya ke Chanyeol "Sebentar lagi bel masuk bunyi, nih makan" suaranya dia buat sedatar mungkin walau bibirnya udah berkedut nahan senyum

Chanyeol melongo tapi akhirnya dia nerima pemberian Baekhyun juga "Thanks, Baek"

Hawanya adem banget denger Chanyeol manggil Baekhyun 'Baek'

. .

Kata Mamahnya Baekhyun, kalo sering ketemu sama orang yang lagi ditaksir ada kemungkinan kalo dia itu jodoh kamu

Baekhyun buru-buru geleng, apaan sih itu cuma mitos! Tapi ada baiknya juga kalo di amini, yuk, Aamiin!

Pasalnya, seharian ini setiap Baekhyun ngelangkah pasti ada aja jalan buat ketemu Chanyeol. Kaya sekarang ini, Baekhyun lagi nungguin bus tiba-tiba Chanyeol nongol sambil nenteng sepedahnya, dia nyapa Baekhyun dan ikutan duduk dihalte

"Telat lagi busnya?"

Baekhyun berusaha buat ngelupain insiden dikamar mandi, kalo engga dia bakal ga ngomong sama Chanyeol seharian karena malu

Baekhyun ngangguk dengan wajah kesel "Iya nih, udah seminggu ini telat mulu"

Chanyeol ngangguk pelan "Kenapa gak minta orangtua kamu buat jemput, kaya Jongdae sama Kyungsoo?"

"Mereka sibuk banget sama kerjaan" Baekhyun nyengir, agak sensitif sih kalo udah ngomongin orangtuanya yang super sibuk "Bahkan pernah sampai lupa dateng pas pengambilan raport"

Chanyeol jadi ngerasa ga enak waktu ekspresi wajah Baekhyun berubah "Eh, maaf"

Baekhyun ketawa garing "Ga apa-apa ko, 'kan kamu ga tahu"

Chanyeol ikutan ketawa sambil garuk tengkuknya, Baekhyun yakin kalo dibagian sana itu sama sekali ga gatal "Seengganya kamu beruntung masih punya orangtua"

Baekhyun mengerjap, ngerasa ganjal sama ucapan Chanyeol barusan, dia hampir buka mulut buat nanya lebih lanjut tapi Chanyeol menyela

"Tuh busnya dateng!" Chanyeol narik tangan Baekhyun dan ngedorong pelan tubuhnya waktu pintu bus terbuka "Hati-hati ya! Sekali lagi terimakasih rotinya!"

Baekhyun natap Chanyeol yang masih berdiri ditempatnya, bus perlahan bergerak maju membuat Chanyeol semakin jauh dari pandangannya, Baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada pintu bus berusaha untuk menangkap siluet Chanyeol

. .

Malam ini orangtua Baekhyun gak dirumah lagi dan beberapa maid sudah pulang, sepi banget, Baekhyun jadi bingung mau ngapain dan akhirnya dia mutusin buat nonton film aja dikamarnya. Baekhyun masuk ke kamar dengan tangan yang membawa nampan berisi cemilan dan beberapa kaleng soda, dia naruh itu semua diatas meja dan mulai milih film apa yang bakal dia tonton, setelah nemu film yang pas Baekhyun menyamankan posisi duduknya

Baru aja filmnya mulai ponsel Baekhyun udah berisik banget, nyerah, akhirnya Baekhyun ngeraih ponselnya, dia lihat ada pesan dari group chat cecungut-cecungutnya dan yang mereka omongin sama sekali ga penting. Baekhyun kembali mengabaikan ponselnya untuk fokus ke film yang mulai masuk alur cerita

Fokus Baekhyun kebagi lagi waktu tiba-tiba dia inget sama apa yang Chanyeol ucapin dihalte bus dan keinginan untuk mencaritahupun muncul, Baekhyun meraih ponselnya lalu menghubungi satu nama yang sepertinya bisa ia andalkan

"Halo, Joonmyeon?"

 _"Iya Baekhyun, ada apa?"_

Baekhyun senyum cerah banget waktu Joonmyeon akhirnya angkat telpon dia "Osis punya data anak pindahan 'kan, Myeon?"

Joonmyeon bergumam sebentar _"Ada sih, tapi yang megang bukan aku, Kris yang megang"_

Baekhyun ngangguk "Besok pas istirahat kamu sibuk ga?"

 _"Engga Baek, free. Kenapa emangnya?"_

Baekhyun nyengir "Eeumm besok aja deh aku jelasin pas ketemu, thanks ya Joonmyeon, maaf ganggu"

Joonmyeon ketawa _"Santai kali, Baek"_

Dan pada akhirnya Baekhyun benar-benar mengabaikan film yang dia putar

Besoknya, waktu jam istirahat Baekhyun langsung cus ke ruang Osis buat nemuin Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon itu ketua Osis angkatannya, mereka beda kelas tapi lumayan akrab karena sama-sama pernah ikut klub musik dan Kris itu sekertaris Osis jadi dia yang bertanggung jawab sama semua dokumen sekolah

"Masuk aja!" Joonmyeon berseru dari dalam waktu denger suara ketukan yang Baekhyun buat

Baekhyun masuk ke dalam dengan senyum lebar

Joonmyeon ikut senyum "Eh kamu, Baek" kebetulan Kris juga ada disana

Baekhyun ketawa garing "Iya, Myeon. Ga ganggu 'kan aku?"

"Engga ko" Joonmyeon narik bangku disampingnya "Sini duduk"

Baekhyun dengan senang hati duduk disana

"Jadi ada apa nih, kayanya penting banget"

Baekhyun gigit bibir bawahnya sedikit "Gini, dikelas aku 'kan ada anak baru namanya Park Chanyeol, banyak yang bilang kalau dia dipindahin dari sekolah lamanya karena buat onar, aku sih mau mastiin aja"

Joonmyeon ngangguk beberapa kali "Tapi jangan ada yang tahu selain kamu ya Baek, soalnya sekolah jaga banget identitas murid-muridnya, kalo kesebar takutnya nanti anggota Osis yang dapet masalah"

"Iya Myeon, janji ga bakal bocor!"

Joonmyeon ketawa "Kris coba cari nama Park Chanyeol"

Kris langsung ngerubah dekstop laptopnya ke arsip sekolah, dia ngetik nama Chanyeol disana dan semua informasi tentang anak itu langsung keluar. Baekhyun baca semuanya dengan teliti, dari yang paling penting sampe yang paling gak penting

Baekhyun baca alasan kenapa Chanyeol pindah dan benar apa yang diomongin anak-anak sekelasnya, Chanyeol emang terlibat perkelahian tapi disana ga ditulis perkelahian yang kaya gimana, itu sedikit buat Baekhyun kecewa karena yang dia harapkan Chanyeol itu 'bersih', ada satu hal yang lebih ngebuat Baekhyun tercengang, Chanyeol berasal dari busan dan-

"Dia tinggal di panti asuhan?"

 _Seengganya kamu beruntung masih punya orangtua_

.

.

.

Tbc

Jeng jeng jeng! Summary berubah tapi gak ngaruh sama sekali kok ke ceritanya, masih tetap di jalur yang sama wkwkwkwk

Terimakasih buat yang udah review, follow, favorite dan baca cerita ini ^^ kalian terbaik!


	3. Chapter 3

Baekhyun tidak mengalihkan matanya barang semenitpun dari Chanyeol, yang ditatap sih biasa saja karena sibuk dengan makan siangnya, malah mahluk-mahluk lain yang ngerasa risih sama tatapan Baekhyun, abis kaya istri yang ga dikasih uang belanja gitu sih, Kyungsoo salah satunya

Kyungsoo berbisik "Ga takut kepala Chanyeol bolong, Baek?"

Baekhyun masa bodo, yang dia pikirin sekarang kenapa memar diwajah Chanyeol semakin banyak saja?

Memangnya berapa orang yang Chanyeol tantang berkelahi? Lima? Sepuluh atau lima belas? Dan kenapa? Apa untungnya sih berkelahi?

Baekhyun mendengus, dia berdiri dengan tiba-tiba dan pergi dari sana dengan tiba-tiba juga, Jongdae tidak sempat menahannya karena gerakan Baekhyun terlalu cepat. Baekhyun belum pernah ngerasa seberantakan ini dan itu karena Chanyeol, yang notabennya orang asing, orang yang baru dia kenal beberapa hari

Bener kata Jongin. Jangan terlalu percaya deh sama cinta pandangan pertama, belum tentu ena

 _Bad mood_ Baekhyun berlanjut sampai kelas jam terakhir, sama sekali ga ada pelajaran yang nyantel ke otaknya, jadi nyesel tadi pagi nemuin Joonmyeon, kalo tahu hasilnya ga sesuai harapan mending tadi ikutan Sehun aja godain Luhan, 'kan lumayan buat pengganti sarapan

Bu Jeon mengakhiri pelajarannya dengan memberikan mereka tugas sebelum akhirnya pergi dari kelas diikuti murid yang lain

Ponsel Baekhyun bergetar beberapa kali, dia lihat nama Ayahnya dilayar ponsel sebagai pengirim pesan

 **Ayah**

 _Ayah dan Ibu ga bisa pulang hari ini, sayang_

 **Ayah**

 _Kemungkinan minggu depan akan sampai rumah, hati-hati disana. Makan yang banyak dan jangan lupa istirahat, love you sweet heart_

Baekhyun bergumam "Terserahlah, ga pulang sekalian juga ga apa-apa" rasanya mau bales kaya gitu, tapi Baekhyun tahu Ayahnya kaya gini juga demi masa depan dia

 **Baekhyun**

 _Iya Ayah, hati-hati juga disana_

Setelah mengirim pesan balasan, Baekhyun memasukan ponselnya kembali ke dalam saku celana, dia ngerasa seseorang menepuk pundaknya, saat Baekhyun menoleh wajah nyengir Jongdae menyambut

Baekhyun menahan napas saking terkejutnya " _Horror_ banget mukanya!"

Jongdae cemberut "Ganteng gini juga"

"Iyain aja, umur ga ada yang tau"

Jongdae dengan senang hati menghadiahi kepala Baekhyun sebuah jitakan penuh cinta

"Sakit!"

Jongdae cengengesan dan ga berapa lama ekspresinya berubah jadi hawatir "Kenapa sih, Baek? Kayanya _moody_ an banget hari ini? Ada masalah?"

Baekhyun ngegeleng "Engga ko, perasaan biasa aja deh"

"Biasa matamu!" Jongdae berdecih "Tadi pas istirahat tiba-tiba pergi gitu, kenapa hayo?"

"Lupa ngerjain tugas"

Jongdae ngangkat sebelah alisnya selagi menatap Baekhyun "Bohong banget! Seumur-umur baru kali ini denger Byun Baekhyun lupa ngerjain tugas"

Baekhyun mendengus "Beneran"

"Yaudah deh kalo kamu ga mau cerita"

Baekhyun berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan "Nebeng ya Jong, males naik bus"

"Kayanya aku ga langsung pulang deh Baek, soalnya Ayah ngajak ke acara makan malem temen bisnisnya"

"Yahh!" Baekhyun berseru "Yaudah deh nebeng Kyungsoo aja"

Jongdae menggeleng "Kyungsoo pulang sama Jongin"

Mata Baekhyun membulat "Lahh, kok tumben sih? Biasanya Kyungsoo nolak, kemajuan pesat namanya"

"Ga bakal nolak lah orang Kyungsoo yang ngajak Jongin pulang bareng"

"APA?!"

. .

Ga ada yang lebih ngeselin dari bangun telat dan ketinggalan Bus, Baekhyun mau ga mau belok arah buat ngejar kereta terakhir, buang waktu banget

Beruntung karena pas sampai sekolah, gerbang belum ditutup jadi Baekhyun ga harus menghadapi Pak satpam yang sangarnya ngelebihin tampang Kris

Baekhyun bernapas lega sekali lagi karena dikelasnya belum ada guru yang masuk. Baekhyun heran saat melihat kursi Chanyeol yang masih kosong, ternyata ada yang lebih kesiangan dari dia ya

Tapi Chanyeol belum juga menampakan dirinya sampai bel masuk berbunyi, bel istirahat dan bel pulang, Chanyeol tidak masuk hari ini

Bahkan besoknya

Besoknya

Dan besoknya, tempat duduk Chanyeol masih kosong, ga ada yang tahu alasan kenapa dia ga masuk dan Baekhyun mulai ngerasa sedikit hawatir, sedikit, sedikit aja, sedikit doang (bohong, padahal banyak)

"Baekhyun, buku tugas Chanyeol ada di aku nih" Jongdae menghampiri Baekhyun yang lagi serius sama buku biologinya

"Terus?"

"Aku ga tau alamat rumahnya jadi aku ga bisa anterin ke dia"

Baekhyun beralih menatap Jongdae dengan kedua alis yang menyatu "Terus?"

"Teras! Terus! Teras! Terus!" Jongdae berdecih "Kamu yang anterin buku Chanyeol"

"Loh ko aku? Aku juga ga tahu rumah dia dimana!"

"Kamu 'kan bisa nanya sama yang lain, Baekhyun"

"Kamu juga bisa nanya sama yang lain, Jongdae!"

Jongdae menghela napas "Nanti sore aku ada acara, Kyungsoo ga bisa, Sehun sama Jongin ga mau dan yang tersisa cuma kamu, please?" ia menatap Baekhyun dengan mata sedihnya

Baekhyun muntah pelangi "Yaudah deh sini!" bukan apa-apa, Baekhyun itu alergi sama tatapan Jongdae yang kaya gitu

Dengan berbekal alamat yang Joonmyeon berikan, sepulang sekolah Baekhyun segera pergi ke rumah Chanyeol yang ternyata tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolah

"Nomor sebelas lantai empat" Baekhyun bergumam sambil menatap layar ponselnya sekali lagi "Betul!" Baekhyun segera mengetuk pintu dihadapannya, tak lama Chanyeol keluar dari sana, dia kelihatannya terkejut

"Baekhyun?"

Degub jantung Baekhyun mulai ga beraturan, ngeliat Chanyeol jalan ke arahnya ngebuat Baekhyun jadi sedikit gugup. Chanyeol ganteng ya, padahal dia cuma pake kaos putih polos sama celana training hitam

"Aku disuruh Jongdae anterin buku tugas punya kamu" suara Baekhyun sedikit gemetar

Bibir Chanyeol membulat "Maaf ya Baekhyun, jadi ngerepotin"

Baekhyun ketawa garing "Engga ko"

Chanyeol ngebuka lebar pintunya "Masuk dulu sini Baek"

Baekhyun langsung gangguk, inget 'kan kalo Chanyeol itu ga bisa di ajak basa-basi?

Baekhyun ngikutin Chanyeol yang jalan didepannya, dia ngelepas sepatu dan naruh itu di tempat yang udah disediain, Chanyeol minta Baekhyun buat duduk selagi dia buat minum, Baekhyun ga ngeliat ada kursi ataupun sofa diruang tengah jadi dia duduk aja dilantai

Chanyeol kembali dengan membawa segelas jus jeruk dan cemilan "Aku jarang nerima tamu, jadi gatau deh harus ngapain" dia ketawa canggung sambil ikut duduk disamping Baekhyun

"Santai aja" Baekhyun senyum, dia minum sedikit jus jeruk yang Chanyeol bawa "Kamu tinggal sendirian atau?"

"Sendiri"

Baekhyun ngangguk ngerti

Lalu hening

Baekhyun berdehem berusaha mencairkan suasana "Kenapa ga masuk sekolah, Chanyeol?"

"Ga enak badan" jawaban Chanyeol terdengar meragukan ditelinga Baekhyun

Baekhyun natap Chanyeol tajam, memar itu masih ada diwajahnya "Itu" Baekhyun nunjuk wajah Chanyeol "Itu kenapa?"

Chanyeol ngusap wajahnya "Ga apa-apa"

Baekhyun berdecih sebal "Heran deh sama kamu, kok berantem di jadiin _hobby_ " dia ngebuka tas dan ngasih buku tugas titipan Jongdae ke pemiliknya "Hari senin ada ujian Matematika sama Fisika"

Chanyeol ikut berdecih "Kalo ga tau apa-apa ga usah sok tau, kamu" dia ketawa pelan

Baekhyun gigit bibir bawahnya

"Jangan pulang cepet-cepet ya, Baekhyun"

 _Eh?_

"Padahal aku lebih suka ngabisin waktu sendiri, tapi pas kamu dateng rasanya nyaman banget"

 _Sial!_ Baekhyun ngerasa pipi sampai telinganya panas parah, dia sendiri ga bisa ngebayangin ekspresi mukanya sekarang kaya gimana. Ya Tuhan, Baekhyun ga kuat digombalin Chanyeol!

. .

Baekhyun guling-gulingan diatas ranjangnya sambil cekikan, rasanya masih ga nyangka bisa seharian ngabisin waktu bareng Chanyeol, dirumahnya pula!

"Hah, indahnya dunia!"

Malam ini mimpi Baekhyun penuh sama taman bunga warna-warni, permen kapas, awan warna pink dan _unicorn_. _Manly_ banget ya mimpi Baekhyun

. .

"Tuan, ada teman yang datang"

"Suruh pulang aja, Bi"

Bibi Jung menatap Baekhyun datar

Baekhyun meringis "Iya iya!" ia mengibaskan selimutnya setelah selesai meregangkan badan, lalu berjalan menuju ruang tengah, disana dia liat Jongdae sama Kyungsoo yang lagi asik sama ponsel masing-masing

Baekhyun berdecih, _dasar kids jaman jigeum_

Jongdae yang pertama kali sadar sama kehadiran Baekhyun "Baru bangun?" dia nyimpen ponselnya ke saku celana

Kyungsoo juga ikut nyimpen ponselnya "Kebo banget jam segini baru bangun"

Baekhyun merotasi matanya "Ga ada rencana pergi, jadinya bangun siang"

Jongdae bertepuk tangan heboh "Pas banget!" teriakannya juga ga kalah heboh "Emang dasarnya kita bertiga itu ditakdirkan untuk selalu bersama"

"Najis!"

"Lebay banget onta arab"

"Seriusan!" Jongdae ga terima "Aku sama Kyungsoo juga ga ada acara hari ini, jalan yu"

"Kemana?" Baekhyun agak males sebenernya tapi kalo udah mereka yang ngajak dia ga bakal bisa nolak

"Ke rumah Chanyeol aja gimana? Itung-itung mempererat tali persaudaraan"

"Naji-"

"AYO!"

Ga usah dikasih tau juga udah pada tau 'kan siapa yang paling semangat

Ga sampai lima belas menit, mereka sudah sampai ke komplek rumah susun tempat Chanyeol tinggal. Baekhyun yang mimpin jalan karena cuma dia yang tahu kamar Chanyeol

"Disini" Baekhyun nunjuk pintu bernomor sebelas, bermaksud untuk memberitahu yang lain

Baekhyun ngetuk pintu didepannya beberapa kali, tapi ga ada jawaban, dia nyoba sekali lagi dan ga ada jawaban lagi

Jongdae ikutan bantu Baekhyun buat ngetuk pintu dan tetap ga ada tanda-tanda kalau Chanyeol didalam "Lagi ga dirumah kali, yaudahlah ga apa-apa"

Baekhyun menghela napas pelan "Yaudah, makanannya sangkutin aja di gagang pintu"

Karena dari awal mereka ga punya rencana buat pergi, setelah ninggalin kediaman Chanyeol mereka cuma muter-muter aja sambil nyari makanan, sisanya ngabisin waktu di _game center_

. .

Baekhyun jalan santai menuju kelas karena waktunya masih jauh dari bel masuk, dia ngabisin sisa-sisa waktu dengan hafalin rumus Matematika dan hukum Fisika yang bakal diujiin hari ini

Beberapa menit sebelum bel, kelas sudah ramai, Chanyeol juga sudah datang, Baekhyun bernapas lega

Bel masuk berbunyi, guru pertama mereka masuk dan langsung membagikan kertas ujian

. .

"Ga ke kantin, Baek?" Kyungsoo berdiri disamping tempat duduknya

Baekhyun geleng "Engga ah, ga laper"

Jongdae narik tangan Kyungsoo "Yaudah, duluan ya"

Baekhyun ketawa ngeliat Kyungsoo yang ngomel-ngomel karena Jongdae lari sambil masih narik tangan dia, dosa apa Baekhyun sampe harus ketemu sama manusia gesrek macem Jongdae?

Karena ga ada kegiatan, Baekhyun dengerin lagu aja, lumayan buat ngilangin pusing sehabis bertempur sama soal Matematika

Baru aja Baekhyun nikmatin satu lagu, udah ada aja yang gangguin dia dengan ngelepas salah satu _headseat_ nya, Baekhyun mau ngomel tapi pas dia tahu kalo ternyata itu Chanyeol, dia telan lagi aja deh semua kata-katanya

"Udah mau bel, nih makan dulu" Chanyeol nyodorin kantung plastik berisi roti pada Baekhyun

Rasanya kaya _dejavu_ , Baekhyun bengong

Chanyeol ketawa pelan "Kok bengong sih, Baek?"

Baekhyun mengerjap sambil ngulurin tangan buat nerima pemberian Chanyeol, dia senyum "Thanks ya"

Chanyeol narik sembarang kursi ke samping meja tempat duduk Baekhyun lalu dia duduk disana sambil merhatiin Baekhyun yang mulai makan rotinya

Baekhyun jadi salah tingkah sendiri karena Chanyeol duduknya deket banget sama dia

"Kamu manis juga ya, Baek"

 _Uhuk!_ Baekhyun keselek roti, beneran keselek, sampe batuk-batuk gitu

Chanyeol ketawa "Lucu"

Baekhyun mendelik sebal "Orang keselek dibilang lucu"

Chanyeol geleng dengan mata yang agak melotot "Bukan keseleknya tapi kamunya yang lucu"

Dasar Chanyeol tukang ngerdus!

Kayanya Baekhyun harus coba biasain diri sama kebiasaan Chanyeol yang satu ini

"Udah punya gebetan, Baek?"

Pertanyaan Chanyeol barusan sukses bikin Baekhyun mati kutu

"Kalau belum, nyoba Pdkt sama aku yu?"

.

.

.

[Tbc]

Kembali dengan ff receh ini ahahahaha

Terimakasih untuk yang udah baca, review, follow dan masukin cerita aku ke list favorite kalian ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Chanyeol berjalan keluar kelas dengan langkah terseok, perutnya mual, serius!

 _Kalau belum, nyoba Pdkt sama aku yu?_

Barusan itu apa-apaan?!

Chanyeol harusnya ngelakuin hal yang lebih keren, buat rangkaian bunga ditengah lapangan terus _confess_ misalnya atau ngehadang Baekhyun pas bel pulang sambil nyodorin sekotak cokelat, itu juga bagus atau mepetin Baekhyun ke tembok sambil bisikin " _Be mine?_ " Uh! -yang terakhir engga banget, bisa-bisa ditampol bolak-balik sama Baekhyun

Tapi otak bobrok Chanyeol emang beneran ga bisa di andelin, salahin aja siswa-siswa yang selalu natap Baekhyun kaya duda haus belaian yang berhasil bikin Chanyeol uring-uringan, selain karena takut Baekhyun kecantol juga karena yang ngelirik Baekhyun jauh lebih ganteng dari dia

Iya, Chanyeol naksir Baekhyun, terus kalian mau apa?

Awalnya Chanyeol ga berharap banyak sama Baekhyun karena, _hell!_ Gini ya, ibarat kata Baekhyun itu sungai sedangkan Chanyeol cuma _eek_ yang lewat karena kebawa arus, ga etis banget 'kan?

Tapi pemikiran Chanyeol untuk nyerah sedikit berubah waktu tiba-tiba Baekhyun dateng kerumahnya dengan alibi balikin buku, _tapi emang beneran balikin buku, sih_. Chanyeol ga bisa mengabaikan perasaannya

Perut Chanyeol makin kerasa kaya di aduk-aduk waktu denger jawaban dari Baekhyun yang ga sama sekali dia bayangin

"Sebenernya aku lagi gamau deket sama siapa-siapa, tapi karena Chanyeol yang ajak, aku mau"

Chanyeol butuh kamar mandi segera!

.

Baekhyun ngebenturin kepalanya di atas meja, mulut kurang ajarnya dia sumpal pake roti yang Chanyeol kasih barusan

"Harusnya jangan ngomong gitu! Harusnya jangan langsung terima! Harusnya pastiin dulu tadi itu serius apa bercanda! Harusnya..." dan masih banyak kalimat yang berawalan harusnya yang Baekhyun lontarkan

Rasanya Baekhyun mau ngubur kepalanya di halaman belakang sekolah aja

. .

Sudah hampir jam tujuh tapi Baekhyun masih enggan beranjak dari kamarnya, padahal dia sudah rapih. Baekhyun ga mau masuk sekolah, dia ga mau ketemu Chanyeol, ga mau, pokonya ga mau! Harga dirinya hilang sudah bersamaan dengan kalimat yang dia ucapkan kemarin

"Sayang, kamu belum bangun?" Ibunya bertanya lembut sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Baekhyun "Udah siang tuh, nanti kamu ketinggalan bus"

Baekhyun membuka pintu kamarnya "Aku ga enak badan Bu, ga masuk sekolah aja ya hari ini?" ekspresi wajahnya mendadak sendu tapi Ibunya cukup pintar untuk mengetahui kalau anaknya hanya berpura-berpura

"Yasudah, tapi jangan salahin Ibu ya kalau tiba-tiba Ayah nyita semua video game kamu"

Baekhyun melotot "Kayanya aku ga jadi deh sakitnya!" dia berseru heboh lalu berlari masuk kembali ke kamar untuk mengambil tas dan memakai sepatu "Aku berangkat ya!"

Ibu Byun tersenyum geli "Di anter Pak Seong aja, kayanya ga keburu kalau naik bus"

Baekhyun manggut patuh, setengah lari buat sampai ke halaman depan

"Pak, ayo buruang nanti aku telat!" masih dengan mode hebohnya Baekhyun ngebuka pintu mobil

Pak Seong jadi ikutan ribet, dia segera menancap gas dengan kecepatan tinggi

"Lebih cepat, Pak!" Baekhyun kembali berseru ditengah sunyinya keadaan komplek perumahan tempat dia tinggal

Tetangga-tetangga Baekhyun sampai geleng kepala ngeliat tingkah anak semata wayang keluarga Byun, _anak jaman sekarang_

Hebat karena ga sampai sepuluh menit dia sudah sampai disekolah dengan selamat sentosa, walaupun rasanya nyawanya tertinggal entah dimana dan rambutnya sedikit acak-acakan karena dia lupa nutup jendela mobil, ga apa-apa, rambut urusan belakangan yang penting video game dia udah aman

"Terimakasih, Pak!" Baekhyun membungkuk sebentar pada Pak Seong yang sudah siap kembali melaju sebelum melangkah masuk ke sekolah

Langkah Baekhyun mendadak berhenti, dia merapatkan tubuhnya ke tembok, berusaha untuk menjadi tidak terlihat walau itu ga mungkin, tapi usaha dulu ga apa-apa 'kan?

Baekhyun berjalan perlahan melewati lorong ruang kelas sepuluh masih dengan tubuh yang merapat ke tembok. Baekhyun lihat diujung koridor sana Luhan dan Sehun sedang asik bercengkrama bersama Jongin yang cuma jadi obat nyamuk, p _asti bt ya Jong?_ Emang dasar tuh anak ga tahu waktu banget, pagi-pagi udah ngapel aja!

"Kamu ngapain sih, Baek?"

"Ssssttttttt" Baekhyun menaruh jari telunjuk dibibir "Aku lagi ngehindar dari seseorang"

"Ngehindar?"

Baekhyun ngangguk

"Ngehindar dari siapa?"

"Berisik ih!"

Baekhyun mengaduh waktu belakang kepalanya dipukul, dia menggeram sambil muter badannya "Dari Chan-" dan kaget waktu liat Kyungsoo, Jongdae sama Chanyeol udah berdiri dibelakangnya

 _ShitShitShitShitShitShit-_

"Dari siapa?" Jongdae mastiin sekali lagi

Baekhyun menggeleng "Engga ko, ehe ehe ehe" dia nyengir "Kalian abis dari mana? Atau baru pada dateng?"

Kyungsoo geleng "Abis dari kantin"

Baekhyun sebenernya ga mau ngeliat Chanyeol tapi matanya ga sinkron sama apa yang dia pikirin, Chanyeol berdiri disana sambil senyum lebar banget, Baekhyun menghela napas, yaudahlah kalo kaya gini menghindar juga percuma

.

Baekhyun menyimpan buku-bukunya ke dalam laci, dia menoleh karena mendengar kegaduhan dibelakang tempat duduknya yang ternyata ulah dari Jongdae dan Chanyeol yang saling dorong, Baekhyun mengernyit antara heran dan jijik karena jarak wajah mereka sangat dekat satu sama lain

Baekhyun berbalik menghadap Kyungsoo "Soo, kantin yu!"

Kyungsoo mengangguk "Ayo!"

"Eh tungguin!" Jongdae berseru sambil setengah berlari menyusul mereka diikuti Chanyeol yang mengekor dibelakang

Seperti biasa, mereka duduk ditempat paling pojok ditemani Sehun. Jongin ga ikut karena ada rapat mendadak, gitu-gitu juga dia anggota OSIS

Baekhyun kembali mengernyit karena Jongdae dan Chanyeol mulai meributkan sesuatu lagi, ga tahan akhirnya Baekhyun nanya juga

"Kalian kenapa sih? Dari tadi berisik banget"

Jongdae baru aja mau buka mulut tapi Chanyeol dengan sigap membekapnya, dia geleng pelan "Engga ko"

Baekhyun menatap mereka penuh selidik selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya kembali mengabaikan mereka

Jongdae gigit tangan Chanyeol sampe yang punya ngejerit kesakitan "Badan doang gede, nyali kecil!" dia mendesis

Chanyeol melotot

"Malu sama otong!"

Ga tanggung-tanggung Chanyeol langsung nyekek Jongdae sampe ngebuat Sehun jejeritan, Baekhyun sama Kyungsoo ikutan panik karena wajah Jongdae mulai biru kehabisan napas, seisi kantin mendadak ramai karena ulah dua bocah itu

.

Bel pulang terdengar seperti alunan musik ditelinga Baekhyun, dia segera mengemas seluruh alat tulisnya ke dalam tas

"Baek, Chanyeol mau ngomong tuh!" Jongdae berseru sambil berlari secepat kilat ke luar kelas

Baekhyun mengernyit, dia menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang berdiri mematung ditempat "Ngomong apa?" _dih sok cool banget, Baekhyun!_

"Baek, Chanyeol, duluan ya!" Kyungsoo berseru, Baekhyun mengangguk sebagai balasan

Kelas sudah mulai sepi dan Chanyeol ga kunjung buka suara, Baekhyun jadi deg-degan, ga tahu kenapa

Baekhyun denger Chanyeol bergumam lalu bicara setengah berbisik "Aku mau minta nomer telpon kamu" tapi itu cukup kencang ditelinga Baekhyun

Baekhyun nahan napas saking kagetnya, jangan-jangan dari tadi Jongdae sama Chanyeol ngeributin ini, dia ketawa pelan

"Kenapa ga ngomong dari tadi?" Baekhyun nyodorin tangannya "Sini ponsel kamu"

Chanyeol merogoh saku celana buat ngambil ponselnya lalu dia kasih ke Baekhyun

Baekhyun langsung ngetik nomor ponselnya disana "Udah!" dia ngomong sambil ngembaliin ponsel Chanyeol ke yang punya

Chanyeol senyum "Terimakasih"

Baekhyun ngangguk beberapa kali, mereka lalu menghabiskan beberapa detik dengan saling pandang

Chanyeol mengerjap "Kelas udah sepi, aku duluan ya Baekhyun"

Baekhyun merhatiin Chanyeol yang jalan ngelewatin dia lalu menghilang dibalik pintu, Baekhyun menganga ga percaya "Seriusan, gitu doang?" dia menghela napas pelan "Sabar Baekhyun, peka itu butuh proses"

.

Ponsel Baekhyun bergetar, dia liat nomer ga dikenal sebagai penelpon, awalnya mau nyuekin tapi pas inget kalo tadi disekolah Chanyeol minta nomernya dia langsung angkat aja

 _"Halo?"_ tuh 'kan Chanyeol

Baekhyun nahan senyum "Iya, siapa?" pura-pura ga kenal, padahal suara napas Chanyeol aja dia hafal

 _"Chanyeol"_

"Oh!" Baekhyun gigit ibu jarinya "Kenapa Chan?"

Chanyeol berdehem _"Ga apa-apa, ngetes doang"_ abis itu telpon terputus

Baekhyun mandang layar ponselnya ga percaya. Chanyeol bener-bener ya, untung ganteng!

Ga berapa lama, ponselnya bergetar lagi kerena penelpon yang sama, Baekhyun menghela napas

"Iya halo?" kali ini dia yang buka obrolan

 _"Lagi ngapain, Baek?"_

Baekhyun gigit bibir bawahnya, _Lagi sebal sama yang nelpon_ "Lagi duduk aja"

 _"Oh gitu ya"_ telpon terputus sekali lagi

Kalo ga sayang mungkin Baekhyun udah buang ponselnya ke luar lewat jendela saking geregetannya sama Chanyeol

Ponselnya bergetar lagi, coba tebak siapa yang nelpon? Yep betul, masih dengan orang yang sama, walau ngakunya kesal Baekhyun tetap angkat telponnya

Baekhyun merotasi matanya "Apaan sih Chanyeol? Kalo ga-"

 _"Maaf ini bukan Chanyeol tapi temannya"_

Hening, Baekhyun ga tahu deh harus bereaksi kaya gimana, perasaan Chanyeol pernah bilang kalo dia lebih nyaman sendiri dan ga punya teman dekat selain disekolah

 _"Chanyeol lagi ke kamar mandi"_ What? Kamar mandi? Kenapa? Emangnya mereka abis ngapain?! Demi neptunus! _"Jangan mikir yang macem-macem ya mba"_

"Maaf mas, saya laki tulen!" Baekhyun nyolot

Baekhyun denger teman Chanyeol ketawa _"Eh laki, kirain bukan"_ ketawa lagi, rasanya tangan Baekhyun gatel banget pengen jambak rambut nih orang _"Chanyeol ngajak jalan hari minggu, kalo nungguin dia yang ngomong mah sampe monyet sunat dua kali juga kayanya ga bakal kesampean deh"_

Baekhyun ketawa putus-putus, gerogi

 _"Udah ya cantik, Chanyeolnya udah keluar dari kamar mandi, sekarang lagi melototin aku nih"_ dia ketawa lagi, hobby nya kali ya _"Good luck buat kencan pertama kalian!"_

Telpon terputus, kali ini benar-benar berakhir

Baekhyun buang ponselnya ke lantai, dalam hitungan detik kamar Baekhyun langsung rame sama teriakannya, Ibu sama Ayah sampe lari lontang-lantung buat ngeliat Baekhyun yang malah lagi guling-gulingan diranjang

. .

Besoknya Baekhyun malah beneran demam, tinggi banget sampe ga dibolehin Ayah buat masuk sekolah, berkurang satu hari deh jatah ngeliat Chanyeol

Baekhyun emang gitu, suka demam tiba-tiba kalo ngerasa terlalu bahagia atau terlalu sedih atau terlalu marah, kali ini penyebab Baekhyun demam karena terlalu bahagia, tahu lah alesannya apa

Ponsel Baekhyun di bombardir sama pesan dari Kyungsoo, Jongdae, Sehun, Jongin dan Chanyeol yang nanya ke adaannya setelah dapat kabar kalau Baekhyun sakit

Malemnya, Kyungsoo sama Jongin main ke rumah, Baekhyun ga sempet nanyain tentang kelanjutan hubungan mereka karena dia ketiduran sehabis dikasih obat sama Bibi Jung

Baekhyun ga tahu dia lagi mimpi apa engga pas liat Jongin cium pipi Kyungsoo dikamarnya, besok deh dia tanyain, kalo sampe itu bukan mimpi Baekhyun bakal damprat mereka abis-abisan karena berbuat hal kotor dikamarnya

. .

Baekhyun nyapa Pak Satpam yang setia berdiri disamping pagar sekolah, yang disapa ga ngelakuin apapun kecuali menganggap kalau Baekhyun itu ga ada. Baekhyun ngusap dada _yang manly mah sabar aja_

Rasanya badan Baekhyun ringan banget habis istirahat seharian kemarin-

Eh?

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun ingat sama insiden mimpi-engga mimpi Jongin yang nyium Kyungsoo dikamarnya, Baekhyun langsung buru-buru jalan menuju kelas, tujuan awalnya ya Kyungsoo tapi pas dia buka pintu kelas, masih sepi baru ada beberapa murid aja dan sang tersangka belum datang. Baekhyun baru liat Chanyeol aja yang lagi fokus sama buku bahasa

 _Chanyeol ngajak jalan hari minggu_

Baekhyun gigit bibir bawahnya, dia pelan-pelan jalan ke tempat duduknya berharap ga bakal ngeganggu Chanyeol apa lagi sampe buat anak itu sadar sama kehadirannya, Baekhyun berhasil sampai ditempatnya tanpa menimbulkan suara apapun, dia pelan-pelan narik bangku sambil naruh tas dibawah meja lalu duduk disana dengan tenang

Baekhyun berjengit waktu ngerasain sesuatu yang panas menyentuh pundaknya disusul sama suara berat Chanyeol "Katanya obat demam yang bagus itu air hangat campur madu"

Kepala Baekhyun sedikit muter buat liat botol minum transparant berisi air madu yang lagi Chanyeol sodorin ke dia "Iya, terimakasih" Baekhyun nerima pemberian Chanyeol lalu itu dia simpan dilaci bawah meja

Baekhyun kembali berjengit karena suara berat Chanyeol lagi-lagi menyapa telinganya

"Soal telpon yang waktu itu-"

"Ga apa-apa ko" sanggah Baekhyun masih posisi menghadap ke depan "Teman kamu pasti cuman bercanda doang"

"Engga-"

"Morning epri badeeeeeh!" suara menggelegar Jongdae terdengar ke seluruh penjuru kelas

Baekhyun lihat Kyungsoo mengekori Jongdae

"Kyungsoo!" Baekhyun nunjuk wajah Kyungoo "Aku butuh penjelasan titik!"

Dan bel masuk pun berbunyi

Baekhyun mengerang

Kyungsoo menggidikan bahunya

Jangan lupain Chanyeol yang sekarang lagi natap punggung Baekhyun kecewa

.

Baekhyun kesal bukan main pasalnya Kyungsoo dan Jongin terus saja menghindar, bahkan saat jam istiraha pun mereka berdua ga keliatan dikantin. Baekhyun udah ngegeledah Perpustakaan, kelas Jongin, taman belakang, ruang olahraga, ruang berenang bahkan sampai ke toilet dan Baekhyun tetap ga berhasil nemuin mereka

Makanya pas jam pulang Baekhyun ga segan-segan buat ngehadang Kyungsoo yang udah siap lari aja, kebetulan Jongin juga ada didepan pintu, pas kelas udah lumayan sepi Baekhyun mulai melancarkan aksinya

"Kenapa sih kamu ngilang mulu?"

Kyungsoo ngegeleng "Aku disini terus ko"

"Disini pantatmu!" Baekhyun berdecih "Waktu kemarin kamu ke rumah aku sama Jongin, kalian ngapain aja dikamar aku?"

"Ngapain? Ya jenguk kamu lah"

Baekhyun geleng ga setuju "Selain jenguk?"

"Makan bareng Ayah sama Ibu kamu"

"Selain itu?"

"Udah itu doang"

Baekhyun merotasi matanya "Aku liat Jongin nyium kamu!"

"Ya emangnya kenapa kalo aku cium Kyungsoo?" Jongin yang entah sejak kapan berada dibelakang Baekhyun bersuara " _We already dating_ "

Baekhyun nganga "Serius? Kenapa ga bilang?"

"Kamu ga nanya" jawab Kyungsoo santai

"Jahat ya kalian! Pokonya traktir, ga mau tau" Baekhyun mendengus "Dan aku mau tau cerita lengkapnya" dia ngelirik Kyungsoo

Jongin ketawa "Hari minggu ya, nanti aku ajak yang lain"

Baekhyun ngangguk semangat "Deal!"

Abis itu Baekhyun bergegas meninggalkan pasangan baru itu karena takut busnya keburu dateng, Baekhyun bergidik waktu ada angin yang nerpa wajahnya, dingin banget dan Baekhyun lupa bawa jaket, bagus!

Pohon-pohon disepanjang trotoar daunnya mulai berjatuhan, Baekhyun baru ingat kalau ini udah masuk musim gugur pantes aja Ayahnya mulai ribut soal penghangat ruangan. Baekhyun memeluk dirinya sendiri waktu semilir angin kembali menerpa tubuhnya, daun-daun mapel berjatuhan ke atas kepalanya, Baekhyun iseng mengambil satu dan memandanginya, dia jadi ingat cerita Ibu tentang pertemuan pertamanya sama Ayah

 _Waktu itu musim gugur dan anginnya lumayan kencang, Ibu ga pakai baju hangat karena lupa bawa, Ibu lihat pohon mapel didekat halte dan mutusin buat berhenti sebentar disana, Ibu ambil satu daun mapel yang jatuh tertiup angin, karena kedinginan Ibu bersin-bersin dan tiba-tiba Ayah kamu dateng sambil masangin jaketnya ke bahu Ibu_

Baekhyun bersin, bersin lagi dan lagi, kakinya mulai gemetar karena dingin, dia mikir buat balik lagi aja ke sekolah tapi langkahnya terhenti waktu ngerasa ada beban berat dipundaknya, dia mutar badan dan liat Chanyeol yang lagi benerin posisi jaketnya dipundak Baekhyun

"Kamu kedinginan ya? Bersin terus dari tadi"

Baekhyun mengerjap, matanya memandang lurus iris kecokelatan Chanyeol, terus seperti itu sampai dia ga sadar sama kedatangan bus yang lagi dia tunggu, bahkan setelah bus itu pergipun Baekhyun masih tetap ditempatnya, terlalu hanyut sama indahnya mata Chanyeol

.

Baekhyun duduk dikursi halte bersama Chanyeol disampingnya, mereka tidak sedang menunggu bus karena bus yang Baekhyun lewatkan adalah bus terakhir, sebagai gantinya dia minta Pak Seong untuk jemput

"Soal telpon yang waktu itu-"

"Aku 'kan udah bilang ga apa-apa Chanyeol"

Chanyeol menghela napas "Dengerin dulu"

Baekhyun diam, dia memasang pendengarannya tajam-tajam

"Aku serius ngajak kamu pergi, niatnya mau bilang pas disekolah tapi Yixing maksa buat buru-buru dan, yahh tahu lah gimana akhirnya" bibir Chanyeol ngebentuk satu garis tipis

Baekhyun masih diam

"Gimana? Kamu mau ga?"

Tetap diam

"Kalau ga mau juga ga apa-apa sih"

Chanyeol natap Baekhyun, dia liat pipi Baekhyun lama-lama berubah jadi merah

"Asal pulangnya ga kemaleman" Baekhyun jawab pelan

Chanyeol kalo ga tahu malu pasti udah lompat-lompat saking senengnya

"Eh tapi" Baekhyun inget sesuatu "Jongin janji mau traktir hari minggu"

"Ya ga apa-apa, kita janjiannya lebih pagi, itung-itung buat awal pendekatan kita"

Baekhyun senyum waktu denger Chanyeol ngomong gitu, ternyata Chanyeol serius ya ngajak dia Pdkt

Yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya datang juga. Pak Seong turun dari mobil, bukain pintu buat Baekhyun

"Jangan sakit lagi ya, Baekhyun!"

"Iya" Baekhyun lambain tangannya "Kamu hati-hati dijalan ya, Chanyeol!"

.

.

.

[Tbc]

Alur cerita ini pasaran banget sebenernya, cuma tentang ChanBaek yang saling naksir tapi Baek ragu sama perasaan Chan dan begitu juga sebaliknya, makanya aku ga nyangka loh bakal ada yang mau baca cerita ini wkwkwkwk apa lagi sampe favorite dan follow, kalian terbaik lah pokonya

Love yaaa ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Baekhyun menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin sekali lagi dan rasanya tetap saja kaya ada yang kurang, padahal udah lengkap semua, takut aja kalau ternyata dia lupa pakai celana atau apa, 'kan ga lucu atasan keren bawahnya masih pakai _boxer_

Baekhyun lihat jam tangannya yang baru menunjuk pukul tujuh sedangkan dia punya janji sama Chanyeol jam delapan, Baekhyun emang ga bisa kalau punya janji sama orang, malah semalam dia ga tidur nyenyak karena takut kesiangan

Apa lagi ini Chanyeol

Setelah pakai mantel cream yang panjangnya hampir selutut, Baekhyun bergegas pergi menuju halte bus. Jantungnya ga bisa diajak santai, dari semalam debarannya ga reda kaya habis lari maraton. Lima belas menit nunggu, bus akhirnya datang, Baekhyun duduk dikursi paling belakang sambil mainin ponsel

Ga butuh waktu lama buat sampai di halte dekat sekolah (mereka janji ketemu disana), Baekhyun kaget waktu liat Chanyeol udah duduk disana sambil baca novel, dia kayanya sadar sama kedatangan Baekhyun terbukti karena langsung mendongak

Chanyeol berdiri, sadar ga sadar langsung genggam jari-jari Baekhyun "Eh Baekhyun, untung aku udah sampai ya"

Baekhyun harus dongak buat liat wajah Chanyeol "Udah lama?"

Chanyeol geleng "Belum ko" dia langsung ngelepas jari Baekhyun waktu sadar sama apa yang tangan kurang ajarnya lakuin

Baekhyun ketawa canggung sambil benerin poninya yang berantakan karena tiupan angin, dalam hati merutuk karena dia butuh waktu lebih dari satu jam buat nata rambutnya dan itu berantakan dalam sekejap karena angin sialan

Chanyeol bergumam "Mau kemana ya kita?"

Baekhyun geleng pelan "Gatau ya, kira-kira enaknya aja deh kemana, asal jangan ke tempat yang terlalu ramai aja"

Niat hati mau ngajak Baekhyun ke rumahnya tapi Chanyeol belum beres-beres hari ini, ga tahu deh berantakannya kaya apa tuh rumah

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol kepikiran satu tempat

"Ke tempat kerja aku aja mau ga?"

"Eh?" Baekhyun mengernyit "Kamu kerja?"

Chanyeol ngangguk "Sampingan aja, buat nambahin uang saku" dia senyum "Mau ga?"

"Yaudah, jalan aja atau nunggu bus lagi?"

"Jalan aja, ga terlalu jauh ko"

Baekhyun ngangguk sambil ikutin Chanyeol yang mulai jalan ke arah berlawanan sama sekolah, mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan lebih banyak diam karena masih sama-sama canggung. Baekhyun lihat novel yang Chanyeol pegang, dari covernya dia udah ngerasa ga asing

"Novel tulisan Naura roberth, ya?"

Chanyeol sedikit mengangkat novelnya ke arah Baekhyun "Iya"

Baekhyun terkekeh "Ga nyangka kamu suka novel romance"

"Isi ceritanya ga terlalu berat, realistis, enak aja bacanya"

Baekhyun ngangguk " _Sometimes it's pay to take the long road home_ " dia senyum manis banget

Chanyeol natap Baekhyun tanpa berkedip sampai ga sadar kalau tempat kerjanya udah dia lewatin, Chanyeol baru sadar waktu cium aroma roti yang baru keluar dari pemanggang

"Eh" Chanyeol noleh ke samping, dia lihat toko roti langganannya yang baru saja buka "Kayanya udah kelewat deh" dia ketawa canggung

Baekhyun merotasi mata sambil ngikutin Chanyeol yang putar arah, untung masih dekat, cuma kelewat tiga gedung

"Kamu jaga toko buku?" Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol

Chanyeol ngangguk sambil buka pintu toko bukunya "Ga apa-apa 'kan kita disini?"

"Ga masalah" Baekhyun menggidikan bahunya

"Lah Chanyeol? Katanya mau kencan, kok kesini?" Tanya seseorang yang lagi nyusun buku di rak

Chanyeol langsung salting, lupa kalo hari ini Yixing masuk "Kencan apaan sih, ka?"

Yixing nyengir "Bukannya janji jalan hari minggu?"

Chanyeol udah kasih isyarat ke Yixing untuk diam dan pergi pakai gerakan mata dan bibir yang komat-kamit, bukannya berhenti Yixing malah nyamperin mereka

"Kenapa sih? Ga _stroke_ mendadak 'kan, Yeol?"

Baekhyun ketawa pelan

Chanyeol mendesah "Emang ga bisa di ajak kerja sama kamu mah, kak"

"Ini Baekhyun?"

"Iya, aku Baekhyun" Baekhyun membungkuk rendah

Yixing senyum sampe _dimple_ nya keliatan "Hati-hati ya sama Chanyeol, meleng sedikit nanti kamu diterkam"

"Apaan sih" Chanyeol sewot

Yixing pura-pura ga dengerin Chanyeol "Kalau dia macem-macem tendang aja perkakasnya"

Baekhyun ngangguk kaku sambil ketawa canggung

Chanyeol dorong pundak Baekhyun untuk ngejauh dari Yixing setelah ngacungin jari tengahnya, dia bawa Baekhyun ke tempat yang biasanya dipakai para karyawan buat istirahat. Ruangannya ga terlalu besar, tapi nyaman, ada beberapa single sofa dan loker yang bejejer didekat pintu masuk

"Jangan dengerin, dia kalo ngomong emang suka ngelantur"

"Santai aja" Baekhyun duduk disofa warna merah maroon "Dia ya, yang waktu itu nelpon aku?"

Chanyeol ngangguk, mukanya masem banget "Tau 'kan sekarang, resenya dia kaya apa"

Chanyeol naruh novel yang dia bawa ke loker yang ada tulisan namanya, Baekhyun lihat Chanyeol ngeraba-raba saku mantelnya dan ngeluarin sebungkus rokok dan korek, ke dua benda itu juga Chanyeol taruh diloker

 _Serius Chanyeol ngerokok?_

"Kamu ngerokok, Chan?" Baekhyun itu ga bisa nunda-nunda pertanyaan yang ada dikepalanya

"Kadang-kadang sih iya, kalo lagi _stress_ aja" Chanyeol jawab sambil ngunci lagi lokernya "Maaf ya kalo kamu bakal ngerasa ga nyaman sama kebiasaan aku yang satu itu"

Baekhyun ngangguk pelan

 _Rokok sama Chanyeol disatuin? Itu definisi cool yang hqq_

"Rokok ga bisa jadi tolak ukur buruk atau baiknya seseorang loh, pemikiran kamu ga sesempit itu 'kan, Baek?"

Mata Baekhyun membesar, dia ngegeleng "Ya engga lah"

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol jalan ke pintu keluar "Tunggu ya, mau beli minum dulu"

Baekhyun ngangguk "Iya"

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang setelah Chanyeol pergi, dia nepuk-nepuk dadanya karena debaran itu belum hilang juga, wangi parfume Chanyeol yang tertinggal diruangan itu ga ngebantu sama sekali

Chanyeol kembali setelah meninggalkan Baekhyun bersama sepuluh menit paling membosankan dalam hidupnya, Chanyeol naruh _bag paper_ bertuliskan merek toko roti yang tadi mereka lewati dan dua kaleng cola ke atas meja. Suara desisan terdengar saat Chanyeol membuka salah satu cola itu lalu memberikannya pada Baekhyun yang langsung meminumnya

Baekhyun berdehem "Kamu udah berapa lama kerja disini?"

"Belum lama, baru satu mingguan" jawab Chanyeol sambil membuka cola yang lain "Ka Yixing yang ngajak kerja bareng, dia tetangga aku"

Baekhyun ngangguk pelan "Memangnya orangtua kamu dimana? Ga tinggal sama kamu, ya?" Baekhyun bertanya halus, sebenarnya dia hampir tahu jawaban apa yang bakal Chanyeol lontarkan

Chanyeol dongak lalu natap lurus ke mata Baekhyun yang juga balas menatapnya "Aku aja ga tau mereka dimana, masih hidup atau engga" dia terkekeh tapi Baekhyun tahu sesakit apa Chanyeol dari tawanya yang terdengar hambar

" _It's ok to share your pain_ , tapi kalo misalkan kamu emang ga mau cerita, ga apa-apa jangan pakasain diri kamu" Baekhyun senyum

Chanyeol terlihat menimbang "Mungkin nanti"

.

Mereka ga sadar ngabisin terlalu banyak waktu disana sampai kompak ngebatalin janji sama Jongin dan yang lain, beruntung karena Jongin ataupun Kyungsoo ga ada yang marah

"Kayanya besok bakal ada yang jadi pewawancara dadakan" ucap Baekhyun asal

Chanyeol terkekeh "Bilang aja kamu emang udah ada janji sama aku"

"Bakal makin ga beres kalau jawab begitu"

Mereka ketawa bareng

.

Baekhyun ngajak Chanyeol keluar untuk cari makan siang, sebenarnya karena tokonya sudah lumayan ramai sih, berisiknya saja sampai terdengar ke ruangan mereka dan juga karena sudah ada beberapa pegawai lain yang keluar masuk ruang itu

Chanyeol sih biasa saja malah ngajak mereka ngobrol, tapi 'kan Baekhyun nya ga enak

"Kata boss besok kamu lembur, Chan" Yixing ngomong dari meja kasir waktu liat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun jalan melewatinya

Alis Chanyeol mengerut sambil menoleh ke Baekhyun "Besok ada ujian ga Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun ngegeleng "Engga ada"

Atensi Chanyeol kembali pada Yixing "Yaudah ka iya, besok lembur"

Chanyeol lanjutin langkahnya tapi Yixing narik tangan dia "Kalau mau beli makan, aku nitip ya sekalian"

"Kaka maunya apa?"

Kening Yixing mengkerut dalam "Kimbap boleh sama kopi panas"

"Oke" Chanyeol senyum lebar dengan ibu jarinya yang ia angkat tepat ke hidung Yixing lalu melanjutkan langkahnya

Baekhyun masih setia mengekor dibelakang Chanyeol sampai mereka berhenti didepan tenda kedai yang jual berbagai macam sup dan makanan pedas, penjaga kedai seperti sudah sangat mengenal Chanyeol, mereka tidak perlu lagi memesan karena dua mangkuk sup sudah tersaji didepan mata dengan segelas teh herbal dingin

"Udah sering makan disini ya?" Baekhyun tiba-tiba bertanya

Chanyeol geleng "Engga juga"

Alis Baekhyun mengerut dengan sumpit yang menggantung di kedua belah bibirnya

Chanyeol terkekeh "Ceritanya agak panjang, makan aja dulu ya?"

Baekhyun berdecih sebal "Semuanya aja ga mau diceritain!"

"Makan dulu, Baek. Nanti keburu dingin"

Bibir Baekhyun mengerucut, dia menyendok supnya lalu melahapnya dan menyemburkan itu lagi saat lidahnya terasa melepuh, sial! Baekhyun lupa kalau supnya masih sangat panas

Setelah selesai menghabiskan makananya, Baekhyun mengetuk-ngetuk meja sambil menatap Chanyeol "Jadi?"

Chanyeol menaruh sendok dan sumpitnya di mangkuk yang sudah kosong lalu mengusap bibirnya dengan selembar tisyu "Waktu itu hari pertama kerja, aku masuk malam dan baru pulang jam empat pagi karena masih harus nyusun-nyusun buku"

Baekhyun mengangguk

"Pas jalan pulang aku liat Bibi itu teriak-teriak, aku samperin ternyata ada gerombolan anak yang kayanya masih sekolah menengah pertama lagi ngerusuh didalam kedai, hampir ngebakar kedai ini malah-"

"Terus kamu berantem sama mereka dan kamu menang?" tebak Baekhyun

"Yahh" Chanyeol ngangguk ragu "Bisa dibilang gitu, pas mereka bubar Bibi nanya aku mau makan apa, aku langsung aja nunjuk sup ini dan setiap aku mampir Bibi pasti udah nyiapin satu buat aku"

Baekhyun ngangguk, tiba-tiba dia ingat sesuatu "Jangan bilang itu yang buat kamu telat sampai dihukum ngebersihin kamar mandi?"

Chanyeol meringis "Masih ingat aja, malu nih" dia tertawa

Baekhyun mengulum bibirnya, merasa ga enak karena waktu itu udah nuduh Chanyeol yang engga-engga

"Habis ini mau kemana lagi?"

Baekhyun bergumam "Kayanya aku pulang aja deh, soalnya mau antar Ayah ke bandara nanti sore"

Chanyeol ngangguk "Oke"

.

Baekhyun pikir Chanyeol bakal ninggalin dia pas bus datang tapi ternyata malah ikut naik dan nganterin Baekhyun sampai ke rumah dengan alasan; "Takut kamu diculik"

Baekhyun entah harus merasa senang atau malah kesal

Lengan Chanyeol perlahan merambat ke lengan milik Baekhyun saat mereka turun dari bus, Baekhyun tentu merasa terkejut pada _skinship_ mendadak itu, tapi dia ga berbuat apapun selain menilai jari-jari Chanyeol yang dua kali lebih besar dari jarinya. Chanyeol berdehem sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sama sekali dengan lengannya yang kosong. Baekhyun ikut berdehem dengan ke dua pipinya yang mulai memerah

Mereka harus terpisah saat sampai dirumah Baekhyun, tautan lengan mereka terlepas

"Terimakasih ya, Baekhyun" Chanyeol senyum

Baekhyun ngangguk semangat sampai rambutnya berantakan "Terimakasih juga, Chanyeol"

Chanyeol mengulurkan lengannya, merapihkan poni Baekhyun yang menutupi matanya, dia terkekeh "Kalau aku ajak jalan lagi kamu mau ga?"

 _Mau banget!_ "Tergantung, kalo situasinya bagus"

"Yaudah, kamu masuk sana"

Baekhyun ngangguk "Kamu hati-hati, ya"

Chanyeol ngangguk, masih berdiri didepan pagar Baekhyun sampai sang pemilik rumah benar-benar masuk ke dalam sana

Chanyeol menatap tangannya "Ga bakal dicuci, titik!"

.

.

.

[Tbc]

Gimana kalau Oh! ratenya naik jadi M? Atau tetap di T dulu sampai ada adegan M nya? Soalnya masih rencana aja bakal ada adegan tidak senonohnya/g

Terimakasih buat review kalian yang selalu buat mood aku naik, love yaa

Malam ini update bareng author kece, cuss dibaca dan review karya mereka yang aduhai **Cactus93** , **Azova10** , **Peachybloom** & **Parkayoung**


	6. Chapter 6

Oh! special chapter

. .

 **Sebenarnya Chanyeol itu ga terlalu pendiam, dia enak kok dijadiin teman cerita-**

"Sebel deh sama Kyungsoo, baik kalau ada maunya, giliran ga butuh, ngelirik aja engga!" Jongin, pagi-pagi udah ngegerutu

Chanyeol cuma nanggepin pakai anggukan beberapa kali

Jongin makin cemberut "Udah? Gitu doang?"

Chanyeol bergumam panjang "Abis bingung mau ngomong apa lagi"

 **-Yahh kadang-kadang**

.

 **Chanyeol juga bisa diandelin, ga nunggu waktu lama buat dengar dia ngomong 'iya' waktu seseorang minta tolong**

Tangan Seulgi udah gemeteran karena bawa terlalu banyak buku yang tebalnya ga ketulungan, ditambah lagi ga ada yang peka mau nolongin "Tolong dong, woy! Berat tau!"

Baekhyun baru aja mau bangun dari tempat duduknya tapi seseorang sudah berlari ke arah Seulgi lebih dulu

"Sini aku bantu" iya, itu Chanyeol, yang langsung ngerampas tumpukan buku ditangan Seulgi dengan senyum yang ga lepas dari bibirnya

"Ciyeeeeee" seisi kelas langsung ramai karena liat live drama di kelas, ditambah lagi dengan wajah Seulgi yang langsung memerah, kelas ga bakal sepi dalam waktu dekat

 _Krack_

Kok, Jongdae dengar suara patahan dari meja Baekhyun?

Perasaannya mendadak ga enak, tuh 'kan benar

"Baek, kok pensil aku dipatahin sih?" Jongdae nunjuk pensil warna kuning kesayangannya yang udah terbelah menjadi dua

Padahal Jongdae yakin pensilnya ga berbuat salah sama sekali

"Eh?" Baekhyun langsung ngebuang pensil itu ke lantai waktu sadar sama apa yang dia lakuin "Bukan aku!"

"BAEKHYUN!"

Dan akhirnya Baekhyun harus ngerelain rambutnya jadi korban amukan Jongdae

.

 **Chanyeol itu romantis, serius. Walau dia ga terlalu nunjukin sisi itu waktu lagi sama yang lain**

"Soo, minta air dong!" Baekhyun berhenti sejenak dipinggir lapangan, tepatnya dihadapan Kyungsoo yang lagi enak-enakan merhatiin dia main sepak bola sambil tiduran

Kyungsoo ngegeleng "Ga punya, udah abis diminum Jongdae"

Baekhyun mendengus kesal "Yaudahlah, aku mah apa atuh! Ga pernah di jadiin prioritas!"

Mulut Kyungsoo terbuka lebar "Lah kok marah?"

Baekhyun masa bodo, langsung aja lanjut ngejar bola yang masih di oper sana-sini. Ajaibnya Baekhyun berhasil mencetak gol di menit terakhir

Peluit tanda pertandingan berakhir bergema ke seluruh penjuru lapangan, niat Baekhyun menghampiri Kyungsoo langsung hilang waktu ingat kejadian beberapa waktu lalu. Baekhyun putar arah, duduk dibawah pohon yang daunnya hampir habis berguguran

Baekhyun berjengit saat ia rasa ada sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh pundaknya, ia menoleh dan mendapati Chanyeol yang dengan sengaja menempelkan minuman isotonik dingin dipundaknya

"Ga usah ngambek lagi ya, aku juga tadi ikut andil ngabisin airnya Kyungsoo" Chanyeol duduk disamping Baekhyun, ngebuka penutup botolnya lalu memberikan itu pada Baekhyun

 _Eh?_ "Thanks" Baekhyun senyum waktu nerima minuman dari Chanyeol dan langsung menenggaknya

Chanyeol ikut senyum, nyampirin handuk kecil dikepala Baekhyun lalu bangkit "Aku duluan ya"

Baekhyun ngangguk, dia natap lurus punggung Chanyeol yang semakin menjauh, tiba-tiba ponsel yang ia simpan disaku celana bergetar beberapa kali

Mata Baekhyun membola saat melihat foto dan video yang Jongdae kirim ke groub chat kelas dengan caption ; "Lebih romantis ini 'kan dari pada yang kemarin?"

"Shit!"

Emang sial si Jongdae, bisa-bisanya ngerekam mereka tadi

.

Chanyeol punya sepasang mata yang cantik, kadang Baekhyun ngerasa iri karena mata Chanyeol sangat besar sedangkan mata Baekhyun akan menghilang saat dia ketawa. Chanyeol punya telinga yang lebar dan itu keliatan lucu setiap kali berubah merah waktu Chanyeol nahan malu. Chanyeol punya tangan yang panjang, yang selalu siap membantu tiap kali Baekhyun kesulitan mengambil buku di rak paling tinggi. Chanyeol juga punya sepasang kaki jenjang, yang sering kali ga sengaja nendang kursi Baekhyun waktu dia benerin posisi duduknya

 **Tapi dari semua itu, yang paling menarik perhatian Baekhyun adalah jakun Chanyeol**

Baekhyun meraba leher depannya, ga ada apapun yang menonjol disana sedangkan Chanyeol punya dua jakun sekaligus dilehernya, dunia emang ga adil!

Pesanan yang sedari tadi mereka tunggupun akhirnya tiba, tersaji dengan indah di atas meja.

Baekhyun meminum teh hangatnya lebih dulu, seperti biasa. Saat ia mendongak, ia lihat Chanyeol yang tengah meminum air mineral langsung dari botolnya dan itu membuat jakunnya bergerak naik turun, memberikan sensasi aneh pada bagian bawah tubuh Baekhyun-

-kakinya, kakinya merasa kebas, mungkin karena terlalu lama duduk

Baekhyun menelan liur karena tiba-tiba merasa gugup

Gatau kenapa, jakun Chanyeol keliatan sexy sekali hari ini

.

 **Chanyeol itu tampan, ga boleh ada yang protes soal ini!**

Setiap kali mereka keluar kelas untuk ke kantin atau hanya untuk duduk santai dipinggir lapangan, selalu banyak pasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka. Awalanya Baekhyun pikir itu karena Sehun yang terus mengorek isi hidungnya, tapi ternyata bukan, mata mereka semua tertuju pada Chanyeol

Waktu itu hari sabtu, Baekhyun kebagian tugas bersih-bersih kelas jadi dia pulang lebih lambat bersama beberapa teman lain. Di ujung sana, dia dengar Lisa dan Nayeon yang terus menyebut-nyebut nama Chanyeol

"Ternyata Chanyeol baik ya, aku pikir dia brandal loh" Lisa menyenggol pundak Nayeon dengan sengaja

Nayeon ngangguk "Awalnya juga aku pikir gitu, tapi pas Chanyeol nolongin aku buat buang sampah, pemikiran aku ke dia langsung berubah"

 _Cih, gampang banget ngerubah pikiran!_

Oh! itu suara hati Baekhyun

"Udah gitu, dia ganteng pula" Lisa dan Nayeon cekikikan

"Denger-denger anak kelas sebelah ada yang naksir sama dia"

Mata Baekhyun membulat mendengar perkataan Nayeon, _Serius?_

"Iya, tapi keliatannya Chanyeol naksir sama Baekhyun deh"

 _Eh?_

Pipi Baekhyun mendadak panas

. .

"Jadi kalian udah sempat jalan?!"

Baekhyun menyumpal mulut kurang ajar Jongdae dengan roti isi miliknya "Jangan berisik!"

Kyungsoo nutup buku pelajaran yang baru aja dia baca "Betul 'kan Dae, aku bilang juga apa, mereka pasti ada apa-apanya!"

Baekhyun merotasi mata "Ada apa-apanya gimana? Kita cuma jalan, udah itu aja"

"Serius ga ada apa-apa?" Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun dengan alis yang terangkat sebelah

Baekhyun ngangguk "Lima belas rius!"

"Terus gimana perasaan kamu sama Chanyeol? Kamu naksir Chanyeol?" Jongdae bertanya setelah menelan roti 'pemberian' Baekhyun

Baekhyun mendesah, menaruh bantal diatas pahanya "Aku juga gatau"

"Eh?"

"Abis dia baik sama semua orang, sih. Aku ga mau terlalu percaya diri dulu, takutnya dia juga ngelakuin hal yang sama ke orang selain aku"

.

.

.

 **Baekhyun itu imut**

Chanyeol terkekeh waktu liat Baekhyun loncat-loncat buat dapetin buku yang ada di rak paling atas, tanpa pikir panjang dia segera menghampiri

"Mau ambil buku apa?"

Baekhyun mungkin terkejut karena dia langsung berteriak dengan kedua tangan yang terangkat ke udara, Chanyeol kembali terkekeh

"Mau buku apa? Biar aku aja yang ambil"

Baekhyun menunjuk buku pilihannya dengan bibir yang mengerucut lucu "Buku psikologi"

Tanpa usaha sekeras Baekhyun, Chanyeol berhasil meraih buku itu, ia memberikannya pada Baekhyun yang terlihat semakin kesal, mungkin sedang meratapi tinggi badannya yang berhenti tumbuh sejak sekolah menengah pertama

"Terimakasih" Baekhyun senyum sampai matanya membentuk sabit

Chanyeol mengerjap, tiba-tiba suhu wajahnya memanas

"Eh, telinga kamu kok tiba-tiba merah?"

Chanyeol segera menutupi telinganya dengan telapak tangan "Kayanya di gigit nyamuk, deh"

.

Ada sesuatu yang selalu buat Chanyeol iri sama Baekhyun, **kepribadiannya yang bisa buat semua orang ngerasa nyaman kalau ada didekat dia**

"Luhan ga kebagian tempat duduk ya? Sini, sama kaka" Baekhyun menuntun Luhan untuk duduk disampingnya

Ga biasanya sih kantin seramai ini

Luhan ketawa canggung "Emang ga apa-apa ka? Tempat duduknya jadi sempit kalau ada aku"

Baekhyun ngegeleng "Engga ko, masih luas 'kan Soo?" ia menoleh pada Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo ngangguk, terpaksa, karena demi apapun, bangkunya cuma bisa nampung setengah dari bokongnya, kebayang'kan gimana kesiksanya Kyungsoo?

"Tuh 'kan! Santai aja kali, Lu" Baekhyun melanjutkan acara makannya, walaupun dia sama sekali ga bisa ngangkat lengann karena terlalu sempit, dia tetap berusaha buat terlihat nyaman

Chanyeol tiba-tiba bangun, berjalan ke arah Luhan lalu menuntun anak itu untuk duduk ditempatnya "Duduk disini aja"

"Oh- ya, terimakasih ka" Luhan sedikit membungkuk

"Hai, Lu. Aman ko, Sehunnya lagi dipinjem sama Jongin" Jongdae ketawa

Baekhyun pikir Chanyeol sudah menghabiskan makanannya sehingga dia memberikan tempatnya pada Luhan, tapi ternyata Chanyeol malah duduk disampingnya menggantikan Luhan, tanpa aba-aba, membuat Baekhyun tanpa sengaja mendorong Kyungsoo hingga ia terjungkal ke lantai

"YAH!"

.

 **Baekhyun seperti punya sihir yang selalu berhasil menarik perhatian Chanyeol**

Daun-daun yang berjatuhan ke kepala dan wajahnya sedikit membuat Chanyeol merasa kesulitan saat mengendarai sepedah, dia harus lebih berhati-hati karena bisa saja menabrak pengguna jalan lain

Goesan disepedahnya terhenti saat melihat Baekhyun yang duduk di halte bus dengan kepala bersandar, Chanyeol mendekat tanpa suara. Chanyeol meringis geli saat sadar kalau Baekhyun ternyata tertidur, Chanyeol mengibaskan lengannya diwajah Baekhyun dan anak itu tidak memberi reaksi apapun

"Dasar" Chanyeol mencebik

Matanya terpaku pada wajah damai Baekhyun, lucu, kalau kaya gini Baekhyun lebih pantas memakai seragam sekolah dasar dari pada mengengah atas

Kepala Baekhyun bergerak, hampir jatuh kalau saja Chanyeol ga langsung menahannya dengan mencondongkan lengan ke samping telinga Baekhyun

Nah sekarang Chanyeol bingung, kalau dia mindahin kepala Baekhyun ke posisi semula pasti Baekhyun bangun 'kan? Yaudah, dia bertahan diposisi itu sampai Baekhyun bangun

Sampai tangan dan sebagian tubuhnya kebas

Setelah melewati banyak waktu dengan posisi seperti itu, akhirnya Baekhyun membuka mata, meregangkan tubuh- tapi mendadak jadi kaku saat melihat Chanyeol berdiri dihadapnnya, sangat dekat, bahkan sampai Baekhyun bisa melihat tahi lalat dihidung Chanyeol

"Lain kali jangan tidur disembarang tempat, untung aku 'kan yang liat coba kalau om-om mesum, gimana- ADUH!" Chanyeol meringkuk sambil memegangi tulang keringnya yang ditendang Baekhyun

"Dasar mesum!"

"Loh kok jadi aku yang mesum?"

.

 **Chanyeol selalu penasaran, kenapa Baekhyun bisa secantik itu?**

"Bae suzy, Byun Baekhyun dan Choi Sooyoung" nama-nama yang tadi disebut Pak Kim langsung berdiri berbaris dipinggir kolam renang

Sorakan Sehun dan Jongin bergema, sangat bising. Chanyeol selalu membenci pelajaran ini karena kelasnya selalu memiliki jadwal yang sama dengan kelas dua bocah kurang ajar itu

"Yang tengah jangan sampai lepas!" Sehun berteriak lalu tertawa sangat kencang

Jongin memukul pundak Sehun "Kok, yang kiri sama yang kanan kalah cantik sih?"

"Pfftttttt- huahahahahha" yang lagi ketawa ini Jongdae

Chanyeol cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala ngeliat kelakuan teman-teman Baekhyun yang kini merangkap menjadi temannya juga

Peluit dituip, Baekhyun langsung menyeburkan tubuhnya ke dalam air, berenang seperti itu adalah hari terakhir ia bernapas, tapi tetap saja ia menjadi orang terakhir yang kembali ke tempat awal, kemampuan berenang Baekhyun memang sangat payah

Baekhyun naik ke tepian, mengibaskan rambutnya yang basah dengan ke dua tangan

Chanyeol masih memperhatikan

Baekhyun menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya dengan tangan yang menyilang "Soo, minta handuk- lah pada kemana?"

Baekhyun langsung memutar kepala, mencari Kyungsoo yang ternyata tengah berjongkok didekat pintu keluar, saat Baekhyun sudah sangat dekat barulah ia tahu kenapa Kyungsoo tidak ada disana untuk memberinya handuk

"Kalo lagi ga enak badan tuh bilang, jangan dipaksain!" Kyungsoo menggerutu

Jongdae panik "Banyak banget lagi darahnya!"

Chanyeol mimisan

Kyungsoo terus menutupi hidung Chanyeol dengan handuk milik Baekhyun

Baekhyun ikut berjongkok dihadapan Chanyeol "Kamu kenapa?"

Chanyeol mendongak, mata mereka bertemu beberapa saat lalu kontak mata itu terputus karena Chanyeol tiba-tiba tidak sadarkan diri

Jangan tanya alasannya kenapa, itu sudah jelas karena Baekhyun

. .

"Kenapa kamu bisa suka sama Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol menoleh dengan cepat ketika Yixing bertanya tanpa menatapnya

Chanyeol bergumam "Aku ga tahu"

"Aku emang baru kenal sama Baekhyun, tapi kalau kamu sampai berani mainin dia, aku ga bakal diam, ok?" Yixing tersenyum

Chanyeol terkekeh "Lagian siapa yang mainin Baekhyun?" dia kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya "Dari awal emang udah jatuh hati.."

".. Karena Baekhyun keliatan familiar"

.

.

.

[Tbc]

Spesial chapter, dihari spesial, untuk orang spesial /senyum mesum,g

Masih nunggu Baekhyun update buat ngucapin ultah ke Pcy, masih diliatin, masih bolak-balik ig pokonya!

Hari ini update jamaah bareng **Blood Type-B** , **Park Ayoung** , **Baeclarity** , **Dee stacia** (supporter), **Peachybloom** , **Azova10** , **Cactus93** , **Pandananaa** , **Silvie Vienoy** , **Dobbyuudobby** , **Dewi** , **Purflowerian** , **Lolliyeol**. Jangan lupa dijamah dan tinggalkan review ^^

#HappyChanyeolDay


	7. Chapter 7

Belum ada banyak kemajuan dihubungan mereka meski sudah beberapa kali menghabiskan waktu bersama, masih dalam tahap saling mengenal, katanya

Tapi, baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun, mereka sudah berani menunjukan kedekatan saat disekolah

Seperti saat tiba-tiba Chanyeol yang melempar sekotak susu ketika melewati tempat duduk Baekhyun, atau mengusap kepalanya saat dia berjalan keluar kelas

Menemani Baekhyun di perpustakaan atau mengajari Baekhyun main basket dan berenang

Baekhyun juga sering kali tertangkap sedang memperhatikan Chanyeol dengan senyum yang sampai ke telinga saat si jangkung menjelaskan sesuatu didepan kelas, memberikan Chanyeol handuk kecil saat selesai pelajaran olahraga dan menggoda Chanyeol saat mereka jalan bersampingan

Mereka juga selalu pulang bersama meski hanya sebatas Chanyeol yang mengantar Baekhyun sampai halte

Semua hal itu tentu mengundang rasa curiga teman-temannya, Jongdae yang paling peka soal ini, ia bertanya lebih dari lima belas kali sehari tentang apa sebenarnya hubungan mereka. Karena jika hanya sebatas teman, itu tidak mungkin. Baekhyun tidak pernah memberinya handuk bahkan minuman saja tidak saat dia selesai dengan pelajaran olahraga

"Serius, bisakah salah satu di antara kalian mengakuinya? Jika kalian berkencan?"

Baekhyun merengut "Berkancan apa?"

"Kalian siapa maksudmu? Kalau Kyungsoo dan Jongin iya, mereka memang sudah berkencan" Chanyeol menjawab dengan polosnya

Jongdae menatapnya datar "Tentu saja kalian! Kalian yang duduk dihadapanku, yang sedari tadi saling melempar senyum satu sama lain, kalian!" dia menunjuk Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dengan ke dua tangannya

Baekhyun menurunkan lengan Jongdae "Jangan berkata seperti itu, kalau penggemar rahasiaku mendengarnya bagaimana? Memang kamu mau menggantikkannya mengirim sekotak coklat saat hati valentine?"

Chanyeol ikut menurunkan lengan Jongdae yang satunya "Memang kau punya penggemar rahasia?"

Baekhyun menggeleng "Tidak" lalu mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak

Jongdae mendengus, dia kesal karena pertanyaannya di abaikan

. .

"Untuk nilai tambahan ujian, saya mau kalian buat rangkuman materi dari semester awal sampai semester akhir. Saya sudah bagi kalian dalam beberapa kelompok, setiap kelompok berisi tiga orang" Pak Song menunjuk tulisan dipojok papan tulis dengan penggaris panjang "Kalian bisa lihat disini"

Mata Baekhyun menyipit, dia lihat namanya berada dipaling atas tulisan bersama Chanyeol dan Seulgi. Baekhyun mendesah pasrah, setidaknya dia bisa menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu bersama Chanyeol, yahh semoga saja

Bel istirahat berbunyi, Pak Song keluar kelas setelah menutup pelajaran untuk hari ini

"Baek"

Baekhyun langsung mendongak saat mendengar suara Chanyeol memanggilnya "Ya?" refleksnya sangat bagus jika itu berhubungan dengan Chanyeol

Chanyeol senyum "Kapan kita mulai kerjakan tugasnya?"

Baekhyun mengerjap sebelum menggeleng "Ga tau, coba kamu tanya Seulgi"

"Oh, ok"

Baekhyun lihat Chanyeol berjalan ke arah tempat duduk Seulgi dan mereka mulai bicara, mata Baekhyun ga lepas dari ke duanya bahkan saat Chanyeol beberapa kali menoleh ke arahnya, sampai Chanyeol kembali berdiri dihadapannya

"Seulgi bilang dia ga bisa kalau minggu ini, ada acara"

Baekhyun mengangguk beberapa kali "Yasudah, kita mulai minggu depan saja"

Chanyeol menggeleng, tidak setuju "Kita bisa kerja berdua dulu, Seulgi menyusul minggu depan"

"Oh? Yasudah"

"Besok pulang sekolah dirumahku ya? Jangan lupa bawa buku materinya karena aku ga punya" Chanyeol mengusap kepala Baekhyun, salah satu kebiasaannya

Baekhyun mematung "Oh, iya"

Suara batuk dibuat-buat Jongdae dan Kyungsoo mengintrupsi mereka

"Ko tiba-tiba jadi haus ya, Dae" Kyungsoo mengusap lehernya

Jongdae mengangguk "Aku juga tiba-tiba haus, nih. Haus kasih sayang"

"Dasar jones!"

"Mau nabok tapi takut hansipnya lewat"

Baekhyun berdehem "Yuk kantin"

Baekhyun berjalan lebih dulu lalu diikuti tiga orang lain dibelakangnya, beberapa murid yang sedang mengobrol dikoridor langsung menepi ketika mereka lewat, Baekhyun jadi ngerasa ganteng apalagi pas murid-murid perempuan saling berbisik satu sama lain (padahal mereka lagi ngomongin Jongdae yang garuk-garuk ketiak, jorok katanya)

Baekhyun menyisir helaian rambut dengan jari-jarinya, di ulang lagi ya, dia lagi ngerasa ganteng

"Kak Baekhyun! Jadi putri salju mau ya?"

Berakhir sudah drama si tampan Baekhyun

Baekhyun merengut "What the?"

Luhan mengepalkan ke dua lengannya dibawah dagu "Please ya kak, kelas aku dapat tugas drama buat pentas seni akhir tahun"

"Kelas dua belas kebagian ngurus tata acara, dek. Kaka ga bisa"

"Yang ga ikut drama aku suruh bantuin kelas kaka deh" mata Luhan berkaca-kaca

Baekhyun menggigit ujung bibirnya, paling ga bisa kalau ada yang mohon-mohon apa lagi ini Luhan

"Udah si terima aja, Baek" Baekhyun yakin jauh didalam sana, Jongdae sedang mentertawakannya

"Emang ga bisa ya kaka dapat peran jadi pangerannya aja?" Baekhyun mencoba bernegosiasi

Luhan menggeleng "Engga kak, peran pangeran udah ada yang isi"

"Siapa?" Baekhyun bertanya, sebenarnya sedikit tidak terima

Luhan bergumam "Masih seleksi sih kak, kemungkinan di antara kak Sehun, dan kak Chanyeol"

"What the fuck?!"

Kyungsoo membekap mulut Baekhyun yang barusan berkata kotor "Baekhyun, mulutnya di jaga ya!"

Luhan meringis "Tapi kemampuan akting kak Chanyeol lebih bagus dari kak Sehun, kayanya kak Chanyeol deh yang jadi pangerannya"

"YAH!"

.

"Engga! Jangan ngomong apa-apa!"

Semenjak Luhan bicara dengannya, Baekhyun jadi terus menghindar dari Chanyeol, seperti sekarang contohnya

Kening Chanyeol mengerut "Aku 'kan emang belum ngomong apa-apa"

"Yaudah sekarang ngomong!"

"Baek-"

"Jangan ngomong apa-apa!"

Menghadapi Baekhyun yang _moody_ itu lebih sulit dari menghadapi _telmi_ nya Yixing kalau lagi kumat

Langkah Baekhyun sudah sampai ke luar pagar, Chanyeol mau tidak mau memutar arah untuk mengambil sepedahnya lalu kembali mengejar langkah Baekhyun

"Kamu kenapa sih? Ko tiba-tiba marah gitu?" Chanyeol sudah benar-benar putus asa

Baekhyun menggeleng "Engga marah"

"Terus kenapa?"

"Ya engga kenapa-kenapa"

Chanyeol menghela napas

 _Sabar Chanyeol, orang ganteng harus sabar_

"Karena kamu ga mau aku ikut drama itu? Yasudah, aku ga bakal ikut, besok aku ngomong sama Luhan" karena ucapan Chanyeol, langkah Baekhyun terhenti

"Bukan itu"

"Terus? Kamu mau jadi putri salju tapi dipasangin sama Sehun?"

Baekhyun menggeleng

Chanyeol kembali menghela napas "Terus?" dia turun dari sepedah "Kalau kamu ga ngejelasin, aku ga bakal tau, Baek" lalu berdiri didepan Baekhyun, takut kalau tiba-tiba Baekhyun pergi lagi

Baekhyun bingung, gimana ya cara ngejelasinnya?

"Baekhyun, Baek, Byun, why?" kalau Yixing yang kaya gini, mungkin Chanyeol udah pukul kepalanya

Baekhyun menunduk, masih bingung

Lengan Chanyeol perlahan naik, mengusap pundak Baekhyun "Serius, apa karena kamu mau ambil peran pangerannya?"

Baekhyun menggeleng

"Kenapa dong?"

Baekhyun mendongak, mengerucutkan bibirnya "Aku ga mau jadi putri salju tapi nanti kalau kamu beneran jadi pangerannya, kamu bakal main bareng yang lain"

"Eih?" Chanyeol menahan tawa "Jadi itu masalahnya"

"Jangan ketawa!" Baekhyun melotot

Chanyeol malah tertawa lepas, Baekhyun sampai menendang tulang kering kakinya agar dia berhenti dan sekarang tawanya berubah menjadi erangan sakit

"Kan aku bilang jangan ketawa!"

"Duh, sakit juga tendangannya, padahal aku hampir lupa loh kalau kamu itu laki-laki"

"Yah!" Baekhyun sudah bersiap untuk kembali menendang tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya

Chanyeol sudah berhenti mengerang "Kalau begitu, aku tolak saja tawaran Luhan, 'kan masih ada Sehun, dia juga cocok jadi pangeran"

Baekhyun menggeleng "Sebaiknya jangan, ini 'kan tahun ajaran akhir, tahun depan kamu ga bakal dapat tawaran ini lagi"

"Katanya kamu ga mau kalau aku jadi pangeran?" Chanyeol meringis "Atau kamu terima saja tawaran jadi putri saljunya?"

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat "Aku ini laki-laki tau! Masa jadi tuan putri, lagian masih banyak perempuan disekolah yang lebih cocok sama peran itu"

Chanyeol tersenyum "Meskipun lawan main aku bukan kamu, kamu tetap jadi tuan putri ko dihati aku"

Harusnya Baekhyun marah 'kan dibilang putri? Tapi ini ko dia malah senyum-senyum

.

"Kamu sih, aku jadi ketinggalan bus 'kan!"

"Dih, salah sendiri pas bus lewat malah liatin aku"

"Kamu bukannya kasih tau kalau ada bus"

"Aku juga ga sadar, heheh"

"Oh iya, memangnya kapan Luhan nawarin peran pangeran ke kamu?"

"Waktu hari pertama aku masuk, pas baru selesai isi formulir perpindahan"

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil bergumam panjang "Oh iya, maaf ya aku jadi ngerepotin kamu gini"

"Ga apa-apa, hitung-hitung olahraga"

Baekhyun tersenyum, sedikit menunduk untuk melihat Chanyeol yang berjalan disampingnya

Lalu Baekhyun? Dia tengah mengayuh sepedah milik Chanyeol dengan kecepatan lambat agar bisa seimbang dengan langkah si pemilik

.

.

.

[Tbc]

Fiuhh, bisa juga nulis chapter ini. Padahal sempat buntu karena chapter bonus kemarin itu random banget wkwk

Pendek yaa? Emang sengaja 😝

Terimakasih untuk kalian yang review, follow dan favorit cerita ini


End file.
